EXTRAÑO SUCESO
by JaquelineM
Summary: ¿si tuvieras otra oportunidad para crear tu final feliz la tomarias?Este fic relata un extraño suceso en la vida de Jacob,que por los misterios de la vida o de alguien vueve el tiempo atras¿que pasara?¿sera feliz?¿o no...? ;PUES AQUI DESPUES DE MUCHO YO :) Si les gusta pues apoyenme con comentarios para saber su opinion,El proximo viernes subire capitulo nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

No queria aceptar la verdad, que atentaba a mi roto corazón dia a dia, por el resto de mis cortos días. Todavia no podía comprender su decisión ¿Cómo es que escogió a esa sanguijuela que acabara con su vida ,con su existencia en este mundo. Yo, como idiota, tratando de tener su amor, luchando contra la peste de la que se enamoro. Por mala suerte esta guerra entre licántropos y vampiros no inicio con nosotros dos luchando. Eso era desde el principio de los tiempos. Lo único que no podía comprender era el por que Bella escogió de tantos en el mundo(como yo) a una sanguijuela.

Habia oído que la vida es injusta pero esto es ridículo. De tantos seres miticos que hay en el mundo Bella tuvo que elegir a un vampiro,la verdad que hubiera preferido mil veces un zombi antes que ha esa cosa bebedora de sangre. Existen muchos de los cuales puede enamorarse, como …digamos…un licantrapo. Eso seria mejor, menos riesgos.

Aaaah…pero para que lamentarme, ella ya tomo una decisión, y una …definitiva.

A veces deseo tanto que nunca hubiera sido…un licatropo , o deperdido , dar cuerda atras a las manecillas del reloj…

…Quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás, a cuando bella era una ignorante sobre los seres miticos, que acechaban en este pueblo.

lamentaba y sigo lamentando tanto el dia en que se lo revele, ¿Por qué lo hice? , ¿Qué me pasaba en ese momento como para revelar semejante secreto a una humana? Y no solo una humana común, si no una humana enamorada de un vampiro. Una humana que era diferente a las demás,una humana… tan…hermosa. Todavía no logro comprender el por que de mis acciones, acaso era por…¿amor?, que estupidez mas grande cometi ese dia.

¿Por qué lo dije?, ¿Por qué?-me detuve me …-esperen a cabo de pararme por que estoy…

…¿cansado?¿¡cansado!?

Me detuve en seco-estaba agitado y sudado con la respiración entre cortada-para descansar y creo también a ordenar mis ideas. Ese fue el momento en el que reaccione. ¿Desde cuando los licantropos se cansan? Es decir después de una pelea es entendible pero…que un licántropo se canse con solo correr; y lo peor correr a paso humano.

De repente se noto desde el fondo del bosque una nube de polvoera muy extraña puesto que… que arrazaba con todo a su paso,todo, lo borraba, lo exterminaba.

Tarde un poco un poco en darme cuenta que tenia que correr o si no me asesinaría-genial mañana aparecerá en las noticias, joven "apuesto" asesinado por una nube de polvo.-refunfuñe mientras corria.

La nube estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzarme y corri lo mas rápido que pude.

Solte un gemido de dolor puesto que tropecé con una piedra-maldita piedra-pense.

Me sentí algo angustiado ya que por un momento todo estaba negro, no veía nada , ni siquiera mi cuerpo, lo único que podían persivir mis ojos eran la nada.¿que estaba pasando?, ¿Qué alguien me explique en donde demonios estoy?-una posibilidad no muy lejana para mi, abrió paso por mi mente-¿estoy muerto?-medite unos instantes mi pregunta- ¿pero si fuera el caso?, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué me paso para tener este extraño delirio?

Abri los ojos poco a poco, para que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la poca luz que había en este sitio.

Al abir mis ojos me sorprendi, a ver el sitio donde … estaba…

Estaba acostado en mi cama, sudado y con mi pelo hecho una maraña-bueno todo fue un sueño, nada paso, nada paso-me reconforte a mi mismo.

Estuve en mi cama por unos cuantos minutos, me detuve a pensar, ¿Qué me hizo soñar ese sueño?, ¿Qué me lo causo? –suspire como respuesta-no importara, no hay mucho que pueda perder en estos momentos.

Me arrastre hasta el baño,para poder lavarme la me la pasaría hechado en mi cama,tenia tanto sueño.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!-fuelo único que pudieron pronunciar al observar mi rostro, o mas bien el rostro del desconocido que estaba en el espejo.

-¡¿Qué?! ,!mi rostroooo¡, ¿¡que le paso a mi rostro!?

Observe mejor mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi cuerpo?!- casi me caigo de espalda ante la repentina sorpresa de que yo no era yo, oh bueno si era yo pero…diferente.

Cabello largo, complexión parecida a la de un esparrago y…rostro mas infantil.

¿En que demonios me he convertido? ,¿Qué me ha pasado?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿les gusto? si me va a lanzar algo lanzemen Jacobs o edwards, eso si, no me lanzen mike newtons: por k seran devueltos xD**

**pues ahorita esoy de escritora compulsiva jeje**

**he escrito un cap. d todas mis historias diario**

**uuh! es cansado**

**por que un dia escribo d crepusculo otro de mis ideas originales**

**y bueno asi me estoy, espero les haya gustado :D**

**bueno este fue el primer que hice en mi vidaa , ok muii dramatico**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE LE PASO A JAKE?**

**lo averiguaran en el prox. capi. **

**SE DESPIDE **

_JaquelineM._


	2. Amnesia

JPOV.

Bueno…paresco de la edad que tendría que tener, tal vez 15 o 16, me siento con cara de niño…

-Genial-refunfuñe

Tenia que decirle a Billy cuando antes. Tal vez el sabria que me estaba pasando.

Sali del baño a toda prisa, me puse la primera prenda de ropa que vi, y Sali huyendo de mi casa, para dirigirme a la de sue- ya que es el sitio mas frecuentado por Billy-.

¡Altooooooo!

Estoy vestido igual a la primera vez que conoci a bella.

Esto da miedo y mucho-senti un escalofrió al decirlo

Cerre la puerta de mi casa y Sali corriendo hacia la playa,donde me encontraría por primera vez con bella. Pero primero debía, de ir con Billy para ver que embrollo estaba pasando, debía de llegar a una conclusión, debía de estar concentrado, nada ni nadie en estos momentos podía distraerme…

-¡Jacob!-gritaron dos voces a lo lejos-¡esperanos!

Esto hiso que perdiera la cuerda de mis pensamientos.

Los dos locos que me hablaban eran ¿Quil y Embry?, ¿a ellos también les afecto todo esto?

Me detuve en seco y les mire perplejo, ya que… bueno …no eran los mismo,igual que yo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa jake?-pregunta Embry con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-siii, ¿Qué paso?, ¿estas bien?- wauu Quil parecía preocupado, pero me enojaba, porque no se acordaban igual que yo, lo que había pasado.

¿eeeh?- que sufrían de amnecsia o que, como no podían acordarse, o saber cual era la situación-¿Cómo?, ¿acaso no recuerdan?-ellos agacharon la cabeza, como diciendo " ya se le zafo un tornillo a este"-.

-encerio… ¿estas bien hermano?-espeto Embry con un leve tono socarron.

-como voy a estar bien si no se acuerdan de nada- respondi exasperado; se que ellos no se merecían ese trato pero la ira me había tomado preso, y creo… también la locura-.

-aaah- dicen los dos al unisono.

-¿de que hablas?-dice Embry

-de lo que paso- exclamo con fuerza

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Que de nuevo tengo quince años-movi mis dos manos exasperado.

-aaaah…ya entiendo… y… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-pasa, que ayer en la tarde yo tenia 16 y que derrepente,de la nada aparece una gran nube-hice con mis manos un ademan de una explocion-que lo borra todo, hasta la memoria ,excepto la mia, por quien sabe que razón ,y todo comienza de nuevo, todo, entienden.

Ok mi cara o mi exprecion, no se cual de las dos era en este momento, pero los espanto un poco.

-y…¿Por qué este es el principo?-pregunta Quil

-por que hoy empieza, la cadena de sucesos que llevaran a i vida a un completo infierno , por eso-

-aaah-obviamente Quil me tiraba de loco.

Tal vez Embry, el tal vez me creyera

Ellos dos papadearon dos veces, y se miraron, de ahí, comenzaron a reírse, explotaron, como si se tratara de un chiste.

-Sabes que…creo que ya te afecto todo esto… es decir el ambiente…de los 15 años-dice Quil con tono bromista y algo engreído; pero el siempre maneja el mismo tono y no es de sorprender, hablando de el.

-si jake…-Embry le sigue la corriente a Quil-a todos nos pasa eso, un gran ejemplo fue…Sam, después de cumplir sus 19 años, cambio, ya sabes, se volvió fan de las superticiones de la tribu, ó a Quil…que bueno se convirtió en…el Quil de ahora, y otro ejemplo… bueno, no hay mas, tal vez a unos la vejez les afecte mas que a otros-.

Cierto, entonces Sam si se ha convertido en un lobo, tal vez el si…

-tierra llamando, ,Jake…Jake-me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza

-sabes creo que ya te afecto la escuela-interrumpe Quil a Embry en su vago intento por hacerme reaccionar-.

Mis manos se hicieron puños

-no ,no me han afectado ni los 15 años ,ni la escuela-le escupi las palabras en la cara a Quil-.

Tome una bocanada de aire y conte lentamente hasta 10, -lo único que se sentía extraño en mi cuerpo y mente es que, me podía enojar y no pasaba nada,no me comvertia en lobo ni empezaba a temblar, solo me enojaba y ya, era tan… maravilloso eso… ahora era mes que seguro para bella-

Les empeze a contar los hechos, es decir lo que recuerdo…

-Miren lo que pasa…es que…bueno ni siquiera yo lo púedo explicar con claridad, es todo tan…confuso-sacudi la cabeza-miren,yo tenia 16 y me hiba a escapar,estaba corriendo y de repente me despierto en mi cama teniendo 15 años, volvi todo un año, ¡entienden! Un año perdido, perdi varias cosas grandiosas varias emociones –en ese momento recordé el beso de Bella antes de que me fuera a lucha, me roze los labios con la mano-y… tantos dolores ,perdi todo un mundo para mi, ese fue el año mas impactante para mi vida, y lo…perdi-clave mi mirada al suelo-pero ustedes también estaban ahí, lo recuerdo todavía, recuerdo todo, como… el problema en el que te metiste por tratar de invitar a la novia de un tipo de ultimo grado y también de todos y cada uno de los problemas en los que se metieron, ambos, ¿que acaso no lo recuerdan?

-Jake ,ni siquiera sabemos de que hablas- eso fue lo sufiente como para sacarme de mis casillas.

-pero, ¿Cómo no se acuerdan? Acuérdense hagan un esfuerzo, recuerden…licántropos, parasitos succionadores de sangre, Bella, boda, carta, escape, Edward –la ultima palabra me hizo gruñir

-¿Quién es Edward y Bella?

-¡no los pronuncies en la misma oración!-le grite a Embry-.

A pesar de mi desesperación a Embry y a Quil no parecieron verse afectados.

-tal vez lo que necesites, sea…

-una cita-dijeron los dos al unisono-.

- si velo de esta manera, chicas de penúltimo grado vienen a la push, de recorrido turístico o lo que sea… pero bien, imaginate-me agarro del hombro y me señalo con su mano un punto invisible- chicas de penúltimo grado, solo imagínatelo-.

Si no ahorcaba a Quil en ese preciso momento era porque había cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Sali corriendo, lejos de ellos dos, necesitaba ayuda , pero ¿de quien?

¡Billy! Una luz ilumino mi cabeza


	3. NOTAAA AUTORA

Bien Quil y Embry también tenían 15 años, también estaban vestidos de igual manera de cuando vi a bella, pero ellos no recordaban nada...

¿Por qué yo era el único que si recordaba los hechos?

A decir verdad, muchos enemigos no tengo, a excepción de…cullens, probablemente ellos fueron los causante de este embrollo

Pero los vampiros no tienen magia, ¿o qué? Acaso estos sí, bueno…tal vez beber sangre animal les afecto tanto que les dio poderes…mmm… no, no lo creo. Las garrapatas que yo sepa no tienen ninguno de esos poderes, como: de volver tiempo atrás o crear una ilusión. No de seguro que no, ha de ser otra razón.

Porque si fueran los Cullens, con qué motivo lo harían, es decir, veamos la lógica, la lógica que no tiene. Si ellos fueran los causantes de mi mal ¿Por qué motivo lo habrán efectuado?

No logro comprenderlo, porque…

A menos, que Edward. Si, el haría todo lo posible paraqué bella me olvidara…y la única forma de hacerlo seria… que no haya sucedido nunca su ausencia. Maldita sanguijuela

Una remota posibilidad es que me haya dejado el camino libre, pero esa es la mas remota posibilidad de todo este asunto. Nadie me ofrecería a su prometida, asi como asi

Nadie se echaría atrás, menos el, el ya tenia todo lo que quería. Su vida mas perfecta ahora no podía ser. Me quito todo lo que hubiera sido mio, mas feliz e ingrato el chupasangre no podía ser.

En estos momentos tenia que avisarle a Billy sobre lo ocurrido. Que me habían robado año y medio de mi vida, que me habían robado todo un futuro con bella y que no me lo van a devolver.

Llegue a la casa de Sue; ahí estaban los 3 sentados: Sue,Billy y…¿Harry?, estas cosas bebedoras de sangre no tenían ni siquiera piedad con la sufrida y destrozada alma de Sue, la harian Pazar de nuevo por el dolor del entierro y la muerte de su esposo.

Los 3 dirijieron la vista hacia mi, lucian perplejos ante mi llegada.

Mi padre me dedico una dura mirada. Creo que estaba molesto

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob?- pregunto mi padre

Parecía enojado.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-su severa mirada siguió-…urgentemente.

Dio un leve suspiro y con la mirada llena de disculpas se volteo hacia Sue y Harry

-perdonen me, ahora vuelvo-se disculpo Billy

Salimos por la puerta de enfrente de la humilde choza de Harry y Sue. No había planeado como decirle esto a Billy. Ni si quiera sabia como me lo creía yo mismo. Como yo le iba a explicar que de mi vida han robado mi futuro con Bella, bueno supongo nunca existió un futuro para nosotros, creo que nunca hubo un nosotros.

Tranquilo jake, tu puedes, si tu puedes, tu puedes decirle lo ocurrido- me estaba animando a mí mismo, claro que no estaba siendo muy bueno apoyándome

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tus hermanas están bien?- Billy se torno preocupado

Si, lógico, primero mis hermanas ocuparían el plano ms importante para él, no puedo creer que aunque me vea sufrir no adivine que yo soy el que está mal…

Suspire, tenía que relajarme primero. Aunque ahora era más fácil, adoraba la sensación de no tener miedo a salirme de control y arrancarle la cabeza a mi padre.

Billy enarco una ceja

-sabes bien si algo paso me lo tienes que decir, no estoy para juegos hijo

Exhale

-no padre, no entiendes, mis hermanas están bien, a ellas no les ha pasado nada

Billy se cruzo de brazos

-entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿no lo recuerdas?- me enoje, como es que nadie en este lugar podía recordar, acaso era el único, porque los malditos no-muertos también me borraron la memoria y me dejan ser feliz, claro si se pudiera, aunque yo estoy seguro que nunca sería feliz si no fuera con Bella.

-recordar ¿qué?-pregunto

Mi vida, mis grandes pero breves encuentros con Bella, el único pedazo de mi vida en que fui verdaderamente feliz. Quería gritarle las palabras en la cara, escupírselas, sin importar que fuera mi padre, pero sé que le dolería, lo menos que quería era que también compartiera el mismo dolor que su hijo.

Le mire a los ojos demostrando todo el dolor acumulado por las sanguijuelas, cada granito de arena que habia contribuido a ser lo que ahora soy.

-recordar, lo que soy…lo que yo soy en realidad, un licántropo, tienes que recordar el año y medio que quitaron de mi vida

No entendí la reacción de Billy, pareció ponerse blanco al escuchar la palabra licántropo

-¿licantropo? ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto

-¡no! Esto no lo aguantare mas, los licántropos, la manada, los Cullens, neófitos, vampiros, Bella…

Me dolio pronunciar lo ultimo de mi año perdido, porque la perdi aella junto con mis recuerdos

-no se a que te refieres, hijo, si quieres platicar. Tal vez…- se perdió el mismo en su tren de los pensamientos

-no estoy loco, ¡no estoy loco! Y aunque lo creas no lo estoy, como es posible que no lo recuerde, como puede ser que ni tu mi padre, el superticioso no se acuerde de sus propias leyendas contra los Cullens

-no insultes a su familia, sabes que ellos nos han ayudado, como cuando te caíste del árbol a los 12, nos han apoyado, no les faltes al respeto, no es propio

-no me digas que no los insultes, porque ellos me han quitado mi vida !si! como escuchas, mi vida, porque mi vida era mi Bella y ellos me la quitaron. Entiendes lo buena gente que son.

Empecé a sollozar, emitía sonidos roncos

Billy se acerco a mi en su silla de ruedas y me dio palmaditas en la espalda

-¡no! ¡no me toques! Estoy arto de esto-exprese

-¿de que?¿de que tienen la culpa los Cullens?

-de existir…padre, de existir

Me voltee y camine a paso rápido, ignorando los gritos de un padre preocupado por su hijo.

Tenía que ir a la playa, tal vez Bella si recordara algo.

Solo había una forma de saberlo…


	4. Depresion

Seguía corriendo por la orilla de la playa

Me detuve, estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir. Me molestaba ser débil, ser humano, creo que me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada.

Era la misma sensación de cuando veía a Bella y a Edward juntos, era el sentimiento de ser tan impotente, el sentimiento de malestar al que mis ojos se arriesgaban cada vez que un leve suspiro compartía.

Segui caminando por la playa, pensando en la impotencia que sentía. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba oscureciendo, el cielo era de un color gris oscuro; estaba encapotado

Percibí desde el rabillo de mi ojo una gran llama azul. Era una fogata.

Me acerque a ella y a su calor.

Fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta, que aquí iba a ser donde me encontraría con Bella.

Trate de idear un plan pero mi mente exploto cuando vio a la chica que estaba sentada en el extremo de un gran tronco.

Era ella, mi vida, ella era mi vida.

La veía sola triste. Bueno, me preocupaba ser el único que recordaba, ella también lo recordaba, seguro que ahora mismo recordaba la sensación de estar en su regazo.

Voltee hacia otro lado, no me hacia falta hacer sufrir mas a mi corazón.

Ya era suficiente con verla asi, recordando a su "prometido"

La sensación de nauseas no se iba, me sentía terrible, y creo que me estaba dando calentura.

Estaba a punto de partir pero llegan mis pesadillas de hoy

Los mire

-Quil, Embry ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-apoyarte, no es obvio hermano-dice Quil

Se acerco a mi

-sabes, te hemos notado preocupado y algo…

Una menuda mano toco mi hombro y me hizo voltear enseguida. Malo, ya no era un hombre lobo, era un humano con pasos torpes y al voltear me tropeze con el aire haciendo me caer al suelo.

Gemi de dolor ya que con mi tropiezo me traje a Quil, y no era tan liviano como una pluma.

Quil pesaba y no se quitaba de encima de mi.

Se me salió un gemido de dolor.

-lo siento, lo siento, perdón-dien, no logro ver de quien es la voz, porque Quil me estorba.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**olaa, aa pues yo si cumpli mi promesa d volver a la semana**

**aa ayer subi cap. bueno lo cambie, ahora el k dice NOTA AUTORA es el cap. antes de este, jeje es k soii nueva con esto y no supe como eliminarlo, asi k**

**lo cambie, aa espero lo disfruten,subire nuevo cap. cuando hayan mas reviews(**o como se escriba**) **

**el cap. que esta como NOTA AUTORA es mas largo, porque este si esta chiquito**

**aa me voy, esperare reviews (**o como se escriba, de nuevo**)**

_JaquelineM._


	5. Bella

Gritaba en mi mente desesperado por hallar una respuesta a mi problema. Tal vez ella si me recordaba, existía la mínima posibilidad, una muy mínima posibilidad.

Pero si se acordaba de mi ¿se acordaría de la sanguijuela?

Esa era la pregunta por la que mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar su respuesta.

"Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás" me burlo de mi mismo al no saber lo que deseaba, fue la consecuencia de que a hora tenga que sufrir de nuevo el dolor que ya sufri. Esta vez yo me rendiría. Simplemente ya no soportaba mas dolor mi corazón.

Al lado de mi se encontraba la causa de tanto sufrimiento y dolor, de tanta dicha y desgracia. No sabía que me había causado más Bella, si más dolor del amor que me dio o viceversa.

-perdon…-dice mi astro de luz y sufrimiento

-no hay nada que perdonar, fue solo un accidente Bella-le respondí

El rostro en forma de corazón se torno confuso ¿Qué le habia dicho? ¿yo no le habia roto el corazón y después pisotearlo con todas sus fuerzas? Tampoco le habia hecho el dolor mas grande en su vida ¿entonces a que se debía su mirada acusatoria?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Su pregunta por un momento me supo a ironia, pero vi en su cara que no era una pregungunta sarcástica.

-¿sabes quien soy?

Dudo por segundos

-mm…¿el tipo al que acabo de hacer que otro tipo se le callera encima?

¿!que!? no me recordaba, como era posible.

Claro, como pude subestimar al muerto en vida, si, esta vez hizo que Bells no me recordara para asi tener su camino libre. Claro, ¿hasta donde podía llegar su egoísmo por Bella?

-¿estas enojado?-pregunta

-no ¿Por qué?-tenia el ceño fruncido y le gruñi

-porque haces expresiones raras y…tus ojos,tu expresión, tu postura…no se pareces estar enojado con algo o alguien

Olvidaba por poco su capacidad de resolver tan rápido las cosas, ¿tenia que ser tan abusada? ¿tan perfecta?

-si, estoy molesto con algo…-respondi, si era con algo ya que la sanguijuela no se podía considerar una persona, aunque sea no para mi.

-aah…- parecia ofendida.

Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, el tonto de Newton no dejaba de molestarla, bueno ese ya no seria mi problema, seria el de la sanguijuela lidiar con "admiradores"

Asi que lo ignore, me divertí por las muecas que hacia Bella, en una de esas se me solto una sonora carcajada, nada disimulada. Bella se unió a mi risa.

El tonto de Newton trato de cautivar su atención diciéndole lo "buen" campista que era

-…si sabes mas de la mitad de los campistas se pierden en el bosque, claro que aunque no este estrictamente dicho, creo que es verdad…-dice Newton

Ja, ni siquiera sabe que hizo ayer, no sabe nada, ni siquiera como tratar a las chicas

En ese momento recode mi primer beso con Bella, cuando la agarre a la fuerza. Bueno, yo se que ese beso le habia gustado y que habia soñado conmigo, yo si sabia como tratarlas.

-…claro que si vas conmigo, no correras riesgos…-presume Newton

Ni se puede cuidar a si mismo, ya cuidara de Bella. Solo puede notar la cara de aburrimiento y la sonrisa fingida de Bella.

-…te parece bien venir conmigo, ya sabes una cita…-

Ya no lo soporte, me quite de le banca, claro el tonto estaba mal sentado y al quitar mi peso de la banca se callo a la tierra. Bella y yo nos empezamos a carcajear. Me sente donde se habia sentado el tonto.

-sabes creo que estoy en desventaja, no se tu nombre-dice Bells

-me llamo Black Jacob Black- le guiñe el ojo, tratando de imitar a James Bond

Se rio

-gusto en conocerte dime ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Tan rápido y empezamos mal… ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿La verdad?

**gracias por todos los reviews, espero pronto actualizar**


	6. Sinceridad

Sincero, eso tenía que ser sincero con ella, no merecía nada menos que eso. Malo que la sinceridad la podría llevarla a creer que acababa de salir de un hospital psiquiátrico o que estaba en libertad condicional, después de haber cometido un asesinato o algo parecido, tenía que causarle buena impresión…si…¿Cómo causo buena impresión?

Ese dia ella se me insinuo, creo…bueno eso parecía, actuaba como… las chicas de las películas que conocían a un tipo y que bueno se movían raro, se pegaban a ellos, se abrazaban, le guiñaban el ojo o los invitaban a tomar aire…ese tipo de cosas, pero con Bella fue diferente, creo que era nueva en actuar como chica, claro que siempre habia sido una chica, pero como chica coqueta… fracasaba rotundamente, claro que no me importo lo mala que fuera ,yo solo quería que siguiera pegada a mi, aunque otra vez se equivoco, no se pego mucho a mi, creo que debió de pegarse a mi, tal vez asi le hubiera contado mas o la hubiera llevado al cine si quería algo mas serio, o algo mas serio eso me sonaba a campanas de boda…si, bella con un vestido blanco…si…eso me hubiera gustado mas, aunque me hubiera gustado mas aun la luna de miel…

-eeh… ¿jacob?

Si, luna de miel todo el dia ella y yo, yo y ella… aa ya me lo podía imaginar

-¿jacob?

Creo que hasta podía imaginar el escenario de nuestra boda, una playa, no cualquiera la de la Push. Si ahí estaría charlie: mi suegro, Renne: mi suegra y…

-¡Jacob! ¡contesta! –grita sonoramente Bella

Me sorprendo de su grito y casi me caigo del tronco donde estaba sentado

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Nunca pensé que Bella tuviera un grito tan agudo, bueno que no soy lobo, si no estuviera chillando del dolor

Todos los compañeros de Bella se nos quedaron mirando raro

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡y contesta de una maldita ves!

Su enojo me daba risa, era… como… a no se describirlo, ella se veía linda aunque estuviera enojada. Reaccione; cierto ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-eeh… eres muy famosa por aquí, además mi padre es muy amigo del tuyo, te traia cuando eras mas pequeña, creo que a los 11 años o 10 años, jugabas con mis hermanas, Rachel y Rebecca, yo era siempre su "ratoncillo de indias" ¿recuerdas?- le dije

O ni yo sabia que diría eso, creo que no soy tan cabeza hueca como pensaba, tal vez después de inventar una excusa que noera excusa me dieran el premio novel a "el tipo mas brillante del mundo" aunque no hubiera categoría yo la inventaria, si seria llamado Jacob "el brillante"

-¿ratoncillo de indias? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Bella

-aa es que era el que siempre era su hijo o el papa o el padrastro o…- no me convenia decir nada mas ,ya que a veces me tocaba que fuera una hija y eso bajaba mi autoestima varonil, el cual era pronto recuperado cuando era esposo de Bella, claro solo teníamos 10 años ¿porque no aproveche ese momento para irme de luna de miel con ella?

La comisura de sus labios se curvo en una gran sonrisa.

-sabes te me haces conocido, no de chicos si no…tu, tu ahora, es que te me haces familiar ¿sabes?

Suspire

-tu también… le sonreí-como si ya te conociera…-me rie ante la ironia de mis palabras

-sabes…es extraño que… tenga contacto con personas

-¿a que te refieres?

- a… que nunca me habia relacionado tan bien con alguien tan rápido, se me hace sorprendente

Si, solo te relacionas con alguien tan bien cuando ya lo conocias

-si… sorprendente…- mi voz sonaba monótona, bueno solo tenia que sufrir que me arracanran el corazón otra vez, espero que esta vez la sanguijuela se la lleve rápido para asi no tener que soportar la tentación de ir hacia ella.

Todo me parecía en estos momentos tan…tonto , por la simple razón de mi masoquismo ¿para que seguir luchando por algo que no será mio…?

La vida era injusta y yo sabia eso mejor que nadie en este mundo. Despues de que te quitan el amor, tu único amor…te sientes como la cosa mas repugnante en el planeta; y no solo sientes odio por los que te provocaron el sufrimiento, si no por ti, el odio hacia ti mismo puede incrementar hasta tal punto de no querer vivir… para que vivir si la razón por la que vivías se ha ido, ido me refiero a algo mas sentimental, puesto que esta al lado de mi.

-¿sufres? –pregunta la chica al lado de mi

-si… y mucho

-¿Por qué?

-aaa… es un mal de corazón…no creo que lo comprendas

No me importaba en estos momentos que sonara arrogante pero era verdad, ella ya no era la única que se podía jugar el papel de victima.

-¿problemas con tu…chica?

Si, ya quisiera que fueras "mi" chica,nunca podría ser asi, nunca Bella me perteneció y nunca la perdi, siento en estos momentos si me toca me quema mi piel.

Yo la perdi desde el momento en el que la conoci… mi vida, mi razón me decía que no me pertenecía y yo trate de adueñarme de ella. Una honda de melancolía me inundaba.

-no…no…es mi chica, no mas, nunca lo fue…

-no, no llores, seguro…seguro no fue nada, además tal vez ella no te merecía… tal vez era muy poco para ti…-trato de consolarme. Pero no lo lograría de ese modo, ella era mucho para mi, yo era el que no podía alcanzarla

Como en los cuentos de niñas pequeñas ella se abalanzo sobre mi, para darme un gran abrazo, rodeándome con sus frágiles brazos todo mi pecho, pero también mi corazón. La sensación era la mas placentera del mundo, me sentía… como si me quisiera de verdad

La aleje de mi y su cara que rogaba mas contacto la tranquilize con un simple "es demasiado pronto"

Todavía podía sentir el dolor en mi corazón cuando se acercaba a mi.

**perdon por no haber actualizado rapido**

**pero aaa estaba muy apurada, los maestros no tienen nada que hacer y nos mandan muchas tareas**

**bueno esta vez el cap. esta mas largo, el proximo lo subire segun mi inspiracion y el tiempo que tenga, claro tambien cuentan los reviews jeje tal vez segun sean las circunstancias lo suba el proximo miercoles, pero no prometo nada . Gracias a todos por leer y dejarme reviews ;D**

_JaquelineM._


	7. Algo extraño

El tiempo no paso en vano, la mayor parte de este me dio tanto el gusto como el dolor de que Bella se mantuviera durante todo ese rato conmigo. Cuando toco que la van de Newton se fuera, quería transformarme en lobo para hacerlo pedazos o de perdido darle un buen susto para que no regresara por aquí.

-ya nos vamos- Newton dijo, separándome con su frágil brazo de Bella. Eso me enojo pero pronto lo pagaría…

-¿Qué hora son?

-las 9:45…todavía es temprano, te podrías quedar un poco más, Billy le podría hablar a Charlie…ya sabes-le conteste a Bella

Estaba empezando a odiar mi propia voz, sonaba demasiado torpe. Eso me enojaba era como no ser yo.

Estaba en condiciones de dar mi propio brazo a que esta de Bella se quería quedar un rato mas conmigo, hasta cuando se subió en la van evito sentarse alado de Newton. Pero le doy la razón ¿Quién no quería estar conmigo? Soy adorable

Con una seña se despidió Bella, parecía triste.

La camioneta se retiro de mi vista, y al final se desvaneció en la carretera.

Yo me quede plantado en el mismo lugar donde había estado con Bella, tal vez el viento la trajera de vuelta a mí…

Isabella Marie Swan

…tal vez eso lo trajera de vuelta a mí. Me sentía a gusto junto a Jacob, pero al mismo tiempo me pasaba que las mariposas de en mi interior revoloteaban sin control dentro de mí, me sentía culpable mas no sabía la razón. Sentía la emoción de estar traicionando a algo, en realidad ni siquiera sabía que me pasaba, mis sentimientos cuando estaba junto a él eran muy confusos.

Me despedí rápidamente de Jessica, Mike y Ángela. Baje de la van y me dirigí a mi casa.

Estaba lloviendo, me disgustaba el clima y mas en estos momentos, guardaba esperanza de que mañana no nevara.

Al abrir la puerta mi padre me sorprendió con los brazos abiertos. Esto era raro.

-¿Qué…que pasa?

Mi padre me sofoco en un cálido y muy aplastante abrazo.

-estoy feliz Bella- me sonrió

Esto era confuso ¿siempre se la pasaba así?

-¿por…por que estas tan feliz?

Su sonrisa se ensancho más. Su mirada alegre era muy inusual en el. En el fondo de mi mente me preguntaba de cual se había tomado mi padre.

-Es que siento hija, que hoy todos mis problemas se han borrado ¿has entendido alguna vez eso de borrón y cuenta nueva? Pues hoy lo he sentido

Bien…esto era muy inusual en el por no decir raro… me pregunto por qué este día se ha tornado tan extraño…

Subí a mi cuarto lo más rápido posible ¿Quién sabe cuando su padre le darán ataques de "felicitis inuacilitis"?

Abrí mi libro de cumbres borrascosas. Una lagrima se desprendió de mis ojos estaba triste y no sabía el porqué. Sacudí mi cabeza y a mi ser llego una _oleada de paz_. Me dormí al instante.

Desperté triste y con un sentimiento de soledad en mi ser. Nada me podría hacer vivir hoy.

Después de bañarme y cambiarme baje a hacer mi desayuno, posiblemente solo haría huevos algo fácil de preparar y me… y…no sabía qué hacer después. Me sentía extraña.

El teléfono sonó. Al instante supe que era Jacob.

Extraño. No me sabía su número telefónico pero al verlo en el registrador de llamadas lo reconocí al instante.

-hola- mi voz fue un susurro inaudible.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica solo se oían ruidos.

-aah…hola…aah… ¿alguien ahí?-me contestaron

¿Qué no me había oído? Le había dicho claramente un "hola" extraño que no me escuchara, esto es anormal en el. Claro que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo (ayer) pero…bueno si, mi voz fue muy débil, no debo de sorprenderme que no la haya escuchado ¿o sí?

-hola… ¿bella?

-A si, hola ¿Jake?

-¿Por qué tardaste en contestarme?- su tono dio risa, estaba enojado me divertido –no es un chiste Bella ¿estás con alguien? Bella dime la verdad me estoy preocupando.

-no papa no estoy con nadie- reí- ¿con quien estaría?

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica salió un murmullo intangible. Tal vez pensara que con Mike, no se me ocurre quien más.

-Bueno ya a lo que te llame ¿quieres…? Bueno me preguntaba si quieres…Tal vez si te gustaría, no se pasar…bueno o yo ir por ti

Sus balbuceos me exasperan ¿Qué no había la confianza para decir nos lo todo?

"ayer" a mi mente llego la palabra fugazmente. Si olvidaba cuanto llevábamos conociendo.

-suéltalo Jake

Aspiro una fuerte bocanada de aire que hasta en mi teléfono resonó su respiración.

-ayer vi que …en un cartel se anunciaba…algo de una feria, hoy acaba y pues es nuestro ultimo día para poder ir, hoy es cuando la gente se junta mas y pues yo me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, claro como amigos si quieres no te quiero comprometer a nada.

Me quede sorprendida por dos cosas: una ¿Dónde sacaba el valor para invitarme a salir un día después de conocerme? Y dos ¿Cómo me conocía tan bien?

Le di el afirmativo a Jacob. Al momento de despedirnos ninguno de los dos quería colgar. Me dio risa nuevamente y preocupación algo estaba olvidando y no sabía que era…

Me cambie con lo primero que haya en mi ropero: mi blusa azul favorita y un pantalón, me solté el cabello y lista.

La blusa azul me dio un sentimiento de tristeza. Me la cambie por una color melocotón y salí de mi casa.

A fuera ya se hallaba Jacob en un auto.

Me introduje rápidamente en el vehículo.

Jacob me dedico una cariñosa mirada yo se la devolví. De la nada Jacob se sonrojo y volteo rápidamente al volante.

-hola Bella

Sonreí-hola Jake

Creo que este viaje sería algo interesante…


	8. 6 segundos de felicidad

Jacob William Black

Mi mirada estaba fija en la autopista. Bella al lado de mí estaba muy callada.

Hace rato cuando me llamo podría apostar lo que fuera por que ella me había dicho algo, pero no la pude oír. Odio mi oído humano, me siento sordo no puedo escuchar ni siquiera los sonidos provenientes de menos de 50 m. Me siento impotente. Además que con los cantos de Quil y Embry a todo volumen haciéndome burla no ayudaba en mucho a mi inservible oído. Me enojaba yo mismo por no decidirme si me prefería con el corazón roto pero siendo un lobo o con el corazón roto (aunque Bella estuviera al lado de mi me dolía) pero humano. Grite en mi interior. Mi mente me dio la respuesta a todas mis dudas: la vida es un asco no lo olvides…

Ese último pensamiento me enojo ¿Por qué no podía servir de algo mi mente y de perdido darme porras o algo parecido? ¿Tan difícil era tener una mente que me apoyara?

"loco, loco, loco…" resonó en mi mente .Genial si sigo así terminare en un psiquiátrico. Simplemente genial.

-eeh…Jacob ¿estás bien?

Por poco me olvido que Bella estaba al lado de mí.

-si…bien no te preocupes – le sonreí pero mi sonrisa no la convenció para nada.

Las sirenas de un auto policiaco sonaron atrás de mí.

Maldición. Todavía no tengo la edad legal ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar semejante cosa? Me pregunto si Bella no me cambiaria el lugar por unos instantes para así despistar a la policía. Si mi mente si me apoya.

-pss…Bella cámbiame de lugar…

Ella seguía mirando fijamente a la ventana.

-¡bella!

Se tardo un poco pero al fin reacciono.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Muy tarde ya se estaban bajando dos sombras. Maldición ¿Qué no me puede pasar algo bueno en esta vida?

Bella miro hacia por el retrovisor y se quedo atónita por lo que vio- ¿Charlie? –musito sorprendida

-vamos arranca, arranca- me grito Bella y aferrando sus uñas frenéticamente en piel.

-¿Qué...? Es tu papa...me matara si nos vamos...

-¡arranca!

Sin meditarlo más arranque la carcha y me fui tan rápido como pude: 7okm/h. Si pasaba de esa velocidad Bella y yo posiblemente no viviríamos para contarlo. El motor se calentaba en exceso y eso bueno…podía hacer explotar el vehículo o si era bueno con nosotros la carcha podría dar solo su último suspiro.

El paisaje aunque monótono no dejaba de perder su belleza, me tranquilizaba el ambiente de la naturaleza, todo verde, sano y _vivo. _Me encantaría algún día salir solo de las fronteras que me limitan y cruzar los más remotos lugares de la tierra. Me gustaría a veces hacer tantas cosas. Antes me limitaba a la manada por ser lobo, pero ahora... ahora nada ni nadie me detenían aquí. Mire a mi derecha hacia Bella. Bueno solo ella me detenía a mí. Me da… tanta intriga el sentimiento que le tengo a Bella. Es demasiado fuerte para ser amor pero demasiado débil para ser imprimación. Creo que tanto Bella como yo andamos sueltos de un tornillo. No creo que encontrar nunca en mi vida un ser al que ame tanto como a la muchacha que tengo a mi derecha, tal vez sea la chica elegida para mi, mi media naranja, pero ¿Por qué mi vida me daba bofetadas en la cara poniéndome obstáculos? Tal vez si todo se borrara…No todo se borro tal como deseaba y ni siquiera así mi vida puede llegar a ser feliz. Tanta felicidad me hubiera dado poder nacer en otro país, en otro continente, tal vez si se comprobara que los humanos no estábamos solos en este universo me hubiera gustado ser de Plutón, Saturno o Urano. Hasta de otra galaxia.

Prendí la radio, no estaba para que mi mente me atormentara, mejor distraer la mente con música.

Lonely I'm so lonely  
I have nobody  
to call my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. lonely  
I have nobody  
to call my own…

Eh…no sabía ingles pero sabía que esa letra no era…la indicada para darme…ánimos. Cambie de estación.

Nunca me sentí tan solo

Como cuando ayer

De pronto lo entendí

Mientras callaba

La vida me dijo a gritos

Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí…

Tal vez… si cambiaba rápido la estación de radio mis lágrimas se podrían contener.

Si tuviera una oportunidad

Le cambiaria el final a todo

Pero no podría porque

La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo

No eras para mí pero te querré siempre…

No. Apague la radio. Voltee hacia Bella, sobre su mejilla rodaban lagrimas, sobre la mía igual. ¿Qué nos hacia infelices? No había pasado nada…aun…tal vez la presencia de_ él _si le afecte, tal vez su subconsciente todavía lo recuerda. Si aun lo recuerda para que luchar. No habría razón, sería ilógico, pero el amor es ilógico ¿no? Mi madre cuando vivía me decía que solo existen dos amores. El que es hacia tus hijos, ese es infinito. Pero el otro no dura, tal vez es solo eso un capricho.

-¿es ilógico llorar por una canción, verdad?-la voz de Bella casi se pierde con el sonido de la lluvia y de su leve sollozo.

-no…no lo es cuando significa mucho para ti… ¿Por qué lloras tu? ¿Que significa la canción para ti?

Bella me regala una sonrisa frágil.- eso es lo peor, que no lo sé. Es tan feo…no recordar nada, no recordar algo aunque sé que paso .Le mire a los ojos y me acerque tanto a ella que pude bañar mi aliento en su cara.

-a veces es mejor olvidar…-mis palabras se perdieron en el aire.

Bella agacho la cabeza.

La lluvia empezó a arreciar. Estuvimos un buen rato callados, no era un silencio incomodo en realidad era un silencio que te iba tranquilizando poco a poco. Era agradable la sensación.

La sensación de la lluvia me recordaba los buenos viejos futuros no vividos tiempos con Bella en mi garaje. Solo ella y yo, yo y ella. Era fácil convivir con ella, era como respirara algo automático y necesario para vivir. Aunque cada respiro para vivir me hería, no dejaba de respirar, era necesario…vital para mi respirar Bella. Aunque dudo que ella lo entendiera.

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Vi un níveo dedo que seco la lágrima de mi mejilla y acaricio como solo una madre sabría acariciar a un hijo herido o lastimado. Pero yo no quería una madre, yo quería una…más que amiga por así decirlo. Me sentí enojado.

-¿tu…tu problema fue una chica, verdad?-pregunto volteando con sus dedos mi rostro. Sus ojos eran tan bonitos.

-más que una chica… era más que una chica para mi…

Bella asintió triste.

-¿y cuál es tu problema?- yo sabía de sobra cual era su problema, pero que me hacia mal otra pizca de dolor.

Sonrió.

-igual que tu…

-¿una chica?-dije con aire bromista

Bella resoplo y me dio un cocotazo en la cabeza. Me sonrió era tan linda.

-mejor sigamos manejando… no quiero que no lleguemos por tu culpa- me dijo y apreté el acelerador.

Llegamos más de treinta minutos tardes gracias a la lluvia y a los constantes problemas con la carcacha. Lo que normalmente era un terreno baldío, ahora o bueno solo en estas épocas estaba lleno de luz y juegos. Me hacía sentir feliz, o algo parecido. _Una oleada de entusiasmo me invadió_.

-¿lista?

-no me subiré a ningún juego así que preparado.

-mm. Yo que mantenía las esperanzas-le dedique una sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió

Ella junto su mano con la mía y por unos segundos fui el ser más feliz de la tierra.

-¡Jacob! –gritaron a lo lejos.

Bueno fueron 6 segundos de felicidad con eso me conformo. Voltee era Quil. ¿Por qué a mí?

**hola pues mil disculpas por tardarme pero mil gracias por sus reviews. Me e sentido muy feliz gracias, que me envien reviews me inspira jeje bueno pues opinen ¿merece reviews? **

**subire conforme lleguen reviews ! =)**

**PD. FELIZ CUMPLE ALMITAAAA ESTE CAP. VA PARA TI**


	9. ¿guardar el secreto o no?

Jacob William Black

Bella y yo nos encontrábamos plantados en el mismo lugar. Sin sorprenderme mucho divise a un par de tontos acercarse a nosotros: Quil y Embry.

¡Jacob! – gritaron a unisonó.

No les preste gran atención, mi mente aunque tiempo antes estuviera sufriendo, en estos momentos se sentía…en blanco. Era extraño. Estar triste y con la mente en blanco. Por un momento pensé que mi mente se auto-medicaba una anestesia para aliviar el dolor.

Mire hacia Bella. Sentí el fuego del Dolor quemar mi corazón. Bueno tal vez no haya aplicado suficiente anestesia.

Quil y Embry llegaron a _nosotros._ Me sentía inmensamente feliz al decir a bella y yo como uno solo, como un nosotros. Creo que esto ya va progresando.

-jake, veo que te has tardado un poco. Díganme ¿Por qué el retraso?- pregunto con cara de idiota Embry

-creo que alguien ha tenido un poco de acción y no nos invito. –Quil le guiño un ojo a Bella. Ella se torno como un tomate. Un precioso tomate. Bueno no era la comparación más bella que hubiera podido hacer pero solo por ser de Bella sonaba lindo. Luego me encargaría de hacerle un poema. Si. Seré todo un Shakespeare. Es más creo que ya tengo la primera parte.

Bella aunque te pongas colorada como una mesa

Te quiero como a mi abuela.

Bueno lo admito nunca se me ha dado escribir, ese sería solo un mínimo inconveniente. Lo dejaría para después.

-oye…Jake…creo que no tengo ganas de subirme a ningún juego o algo parecido… ¿te importa mucho?-me miro.

Una mueca se dibujo en mi rostro.

-¿tienes miedo?

Dudo. –creo que si…nunca he tenido el estomago fuerte- me contesto con una mueca en la cara.

Le daban miedo los juegos mecánicos pero no tener un novio de vampiro. Eso si era raro.

-está bien, está bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunte

- pues…-Miro hacia la feria que tenía enfrente. - ¿caminar?-lo dijo mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

-si eso quieres…

La vista que tenía enfrente de mí era hermosa. No tanto como Bella pero si como para compararla con el sueño de cualquier niño pequeño. Se encontraban decenas de juegos mecánicos que estaban adornados con miles de luces de diversos colores. Puestos por doquier invitaban a los clientes a comprar de sus mercancías. La atmosfera te hacía sentir feliz quisieras o no.

Con un paso suave y lento Bella y yo caminábamos hacia lo que parecía un lugar casi mágico.

Observaba como la mano de Bella se tambaleaba hacia la mía. Como indecisa si agarrar mi mano o no. Me gustaba la sensación que provocaba su acción. Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Quil aparece de la nada tapando el paso.

-¿Qué demonios…?-musite

Quil recobro la compostura -quiero invitarlos haber mi nueva idea para hacer que chicas corran hacia mí. Sonrió- a las chicas les gustan que los chicos se han "competitivos" bueno. Participare en un concurso y ganare el primer lugar, así chicas vendrán locas hacia mí. -Sonrió nuevamente.- ¿Qué les parece?

-que es la idea más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir- fruncí el ceño y decidido agarre la mano de Bella guiándola lejos de Quil.

Bella se quedo plantada. Parecía interesada por las tonterías de Quil. Sentí celos de Quil. Mm. Eso era caer bajo. Como podría yo sentir celos de él, es decir yo soy más… ¿musculoso? Me gire hacia mis brazos. Por un tiempo se me olvido que no había pasado la metamorfosis de lobo. Me sentía… debilucho.

-Quil… ¿de qué tipos de competencia hablas?- Bella le siguió el juego a Quil.

-de hot dogs nena-le sonrió a Bella acercándose a ella.

-no creo que eso nos atraiga mucho a las chicas… ¿has intentado con el baseball?

Quil se acerco mas a Bella rodeándola con un brazo. Eso me molesto, si hubiera sido lobo ya le hubiera partido la cara.

-mira…no entiendes…eso ya paso de moda…ahora esta…esa idea de cómo aguantamos la vida ¿entiendes mi punto, no? Ahora si no te importa nena, voy a conseguir citas. –y se largo corriendo hacia la tarima donde estaba el presentador.

Se encontraban en la tarima el presentador y otros 4 competidores. El que traía un numero uno en la camiseta se le describía como el típico sureño, sus botas de piel, bigote grande y castaño y una piel blanca grasosa. En numero dos era un tipo como de unos 12 cm más bajo que yo. Chaparro. El que traía el numero tres era tan largo como de ancho y largo, la piel de ese tipo daba asco. Y el cuatro…bueno era Quil no necesitaba que lo presentara.

"¡empiecen!" Grito el anfitrión

Frente a ellos había 20 hot dogs. Quil era el que parecería más débil. Claro no conocían el apetito que tenia.

Bella, Embry y yo estábamos entre la multitud.

-apuesto 5 a Quil- dijo Embry tendiéndome la mano para cerrar un trato.

-mmm…apuesto 10 a que vomita- sonreí estrechándole la mano a Embry. La cara de Bella me divertía, era como…un mueca torcida.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿No quieres apostar también?-le pregunto Embry.

-no…como pueden apostar por la salud de él.

Eso me hizo sentir tan celoso que me dieron ganas de partir a Quil en dos.

-estará bien, no es para tanto- le dije a Bella y dirigí la vista a donde estaba Quil

El primero en caer fue el debilucho más bajo que yo. Que débil. Me recordaba a Newton. Perdió al hot dog numero diez. El sureño cayó en el doceavo hot dog. Ahora la competición estaba un poco más reñida. El de complexión ancha: el numero tres y Quil estaban comiendo como nunca hot dogs. A Quil solo le faltaban 2 y al otro le faltaban 4. Quil ganara. Su camiseta estaba manchada de salsa de tomate y cebolla. Pero entonces el competidor número tres se puso verde…y vomito. Fue desagradable. Volteé a Bella y parecía que se desmayaría pronto.

-bueno ya tenemos un ganador- el presentador sonrió a Quil y le dio un trofeo de más o menos trece centímetros. También le paso el micrófono.

-bueno, tengo que decir que esto no lo hubiera logrado sin mis hermanos…Embry-me busco entre el público. Demonios ¿estaba llorando?- Y Jacob, felicidades hermano hasta que te conseguiste nov…-se tambaleo y… vomito. Ha sido la competencia más asquerosa a la que he asistido.

Me volteé hacia Embry- mis diez dólares

Los tres salimos para auxiliar a Quil. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Parecía pálido.

-¿estás bien?- Bella le pregunto, todavía agitado por haber corrido.

Quil sonrió- ves Bella te dije que ganando chicas vendrían corriendo hacia mí.

Bella frunció el ceño.

Embry se encargo de levantarlo. Quil todavía débil se tambaleaba.

-será mejor que lo lleve a tomar algo para que aclare su mente…si es que tiene- murmuro y salió hacia un punto que no pude ver. Claro por no ser licántropo.

Bella y yo nos quedamos solos. Me tambaleé de los nervios. No podía decir nada inteligente. Bueno cosas más inteligentes que Quil si puedo decir. Pero… a no estoy de ánimos.

-dime…Jacob… ¿podría saber quién es la chica por la que llorabas? El nombre…algo- me sorprendió oír a Bella hablar. Tenía ganas de decirle que era ella la que me provocaba ese dolor, que era ella la culpable de momentos tan felices como tristes. Pero no podía.

-no…tiene caso que te diga-le respondí. Y antes de que me preguntara cualquier otra cosa le formule una pregunta para despistarla de mi problema.-y tú ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Sé que me dolería la respuesta al saber que era por su adefesio de novio vampiro.

-por…por…-se miro las manos- por… no lo sé…-empezó a llorar- no sé qué me pasa… nunca antes me había pasado. Me siento sola…algo raro me pasa… antes de llegar a la escuela me sentía bien…pero después cuando salí…me sentía vacía…algo me faltaba, pero cuando nos conocimos…algo tapo el hueco en mi corazón…-me miro a los ojos- es tan raro para mí ,que alguien entre así a mi vida, te digo…nunca he demostrado tanto afecto como cuando te conocí, si dilo es raro, lo admito. Probablemente sea solo mi imaginación pero te juro que cuando te vi sentí tanta…pero tanto alivio de que tu tampoco te hayas desvanecido o cambiado…-pestaño, y se quedo estática.-no se…tengo ese presentimiento de que algo paso y no sé que es. Necesito respuesta.

-pero eso no responde mi pregunta…-le dije y sostuve su cara en mis abrigadoras manos.- respóndeme- mi boca estaba tan cerca de su rostro que mi aliento pegaba en ella.

-lloraba por…por celos…de que alguien te, te haya hecho daño y que no abrieras el corazón para mí. Es estúpido lo sé…- se soltó de mi agarre y su cara se pego a mi pecho.

Como si de pronto me envolvieran los viejos tiempos acaricie su cabellera, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-no te preocupes…si te tranquiliza puedes saber que yo también me siento asi por ti…-e sonreí, como los buenos viejos actuales tiempos cuando se pasaba todo el dia conmigo.

Entonces como si _alguien pudiera controlar mis emociones _sentí tanta felicidad, alegría y deseo por Bella. Se que ella igual lo sentía, yo podia sentir su dolor cuando era mi dolor y viceversa. Y sin importarme un poco la opinión de quien nos estuviera viendo… agarre el rostro de Bella y estampe mis labios en los suyos remarcando en mi beso la furia y el deseo que siempre habia sentido por ella, enmarcando mis recuerdos con la dulce fragancia de Bella, sentía poco a poco como volvia a ser el de antes. Pero mi interrogante crecia ,si yo volvia a ser el de antes ¿Bella también?

Mientras que mis labios demostraban a Bella lo que mis palabras en esos no podían demostrar. En mi mente permanecia la duda de si guardaba el secreto o se lo contaba siendo esa la razón de mi muerte.

**cada vez se esta descubriendo que pasa mm bueno el primer beso de la historia, diganme la verdad nunca habia descrito un beso asi, espero que me haya quedado bien bueno que les parecio este capi?? les gusto ??no? merece un lindo review?? jeje bueno espero que si... cada vez se me hace mas facil escribir esta historia y por eso les subo este cap. que creo a sido el mas largo que he escrito...lo se mis capis son cortos. solo para emocionar claro que les pareceria si Jacob fuera a visitar a los Cullens para aclarar todo al fin?? que pasara? seran los mismos o a ellos tambien les afecto??o no...?**

** bueno bueno acualizare conforme sus reviews =D cuidense y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**

_JaquelineM._


	10. Culpable

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER. LA HISTORIA DE MI IMAGINACION**

_

* * *

_

_Jacob William Black_

Bella y yo todavía nos encontrábamos plantados en el mismo sitio, nuestro beso había parado pero me reconfortaba que su mano estuviera aferrada a la mía. Me sentía feliz. Me había sorprendido que no se encontrara colorada o nerviosa, en vez de eso parecía preocupada. Me intrigaba su actitud.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

Al instante volteo

-quiero irme ya.

Me agarro por sorpresa su respuesta. Bueno ella siempre me tomaba de sorpresa. Con su delicada mano aferrada a la mía la guie hasta la carcacha en la que había venido. Bueno en la que ambos habíamos venido.

-¿quieres que yo maneje Jake?

-no, manejar me des estresa, yo manejo.-

La note algo callada. Ella normalmente era callada con todos, pero con migo no. Eso me hizo sentir una punzada de dolor entre el pecho. Como todo un caballero la guie hasta su puerta y la abrí cortésmente. Sabía que eso perdía el encanto al tener como carruaje esta carcacha y no el volvo al que normalmente estaba acostumbrada. Me introduje rápidamente en mi asiento. En la atmosfera del carro se sentía la tención.

-¿y Quil y Embry? –pregunto

-no se- no me importaba en estos momentos donde estuvieran…mmm por que se preocupa tanto por donde están. ¿Que tienen ellos que yo no tenga? ¿Acaso Quil es más guapo?

- es que preguntaba por si se vienen con nosotros.- la palabra "nosotros" me reconforto. Y también que se preocupara por su vía de transporte y no por ellos.

-no ellos se van caminando

-¿la Push queda cerca de aquí?

-si, solo a 20 kilómetros

-¿no los vas a llevar?

-les va a des estresar caminar- le sonreí aunque no la convencí en nada, en vez de devolverme una sonrisa me devolvió una mueca. Dirigí mi mirada a la carretera, rogando que la carcacha no se detuviera a medio camino. Aunque quedarme a mitad de la nada con Bella no sonaba nada mal. Sonó un estruendoso ruido y después el vehículo arranco. Iba muy despacio para mi gusto, a 50 km/h. si fuera lobo aun, le ganaría por mucho a la carcacha. Me disgustaba la falta de velocidad y el Volkswagen todavía no estaba terminado. Por lo ocurrido todavía tenía que esperar a que mi padre me sobornara con comprar el cilindro maestro si yo le iba a decir las frases de "te estaremos vigilando" a Bella. Creo que si echaba de menos mis días como lobo. Había claramente inconvenientes de ser humano como: limitación de mi fuerza y velocidad. También que le gustaba a Bella como lobo. Estaba en un serio empate sobre que era mejor.

-Jacob… ¿te molestaría que te preguntara algo?-

Me había sobresaltado al escuchar su voz. Por momentos sentía que estaba solo. La palabra resonó por mi cabeza haciendo un leve rasguño en el pecho.

-claro que no, ya sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea- fuera la pregunta que fuera no le podía causar daño físico. Si me enojaba ya no correría riesgo de presenciar mi transformación y salir herida.

-¿Cuándo nos besamos…-su rostro se torno de un color semejante a un tomate.-no sentiste… un deja-vu? Esa sensación de a ver vivido algo antes.

Ella…ella estaba recordando. No, no había tomado mi decisión. Rápidamente formule una pregunta para que no notara mi nerviosismo.

-no-dije rápidamente y con un duro tono- pero dime ¿qué sentiste o…recordaste? – la palabra "recordaste" se me escapo. ¿Se habría ella acordado de todo? Por mi bien espero que no.

-eh…-se torno nerviosa-pues…no te lo puedo describir…-miro por la ventanilla-fue como…un recuerdo. Como algo que ya tenía tiempo sin recordar. No se describírtelo.

-y ¿que "recuerdo" se te vino a la mente?

- tú y yo besándonos en un bosque. Pero en realidad estábamos besándonos en una feria. ¿No te parece extraño?- se toco los labios con sus dedos.

Respire hondo

-no- agache mi cabeza. Sentía culpa, más que nunca por mentirle a Bella, se que le había mentido un par de veces…pero esta mentira si tuvo impacto sobre mí. Estaba negándole lo que en un principio yo trataba de hacer creer a la gente. Rápidamente me arrepentí de a verlo negado.- pero… te puedo decir que si sentí un fuerte deja-vu.- mi tono fue inseguro.

-¿el mismo? – detuve la camioneta por un segundo. Y mire a los ojos a Bella.

Tome una bocanada de aire.

-si, el mismo.- y mire de nuevo a la carretera. No quería que ella notara mi debilidad.

Esta vez fui yo el que para a la carcacha. Sin ver el rostro de Bella sabía que ella tendría en su cara dibujada una interrogación. Me sentía culpable. Y mucho.

Baje mi mirada para luego verla a la cara. Su rostro soltaba lágrimas. Esta vez a diferencia de adivinar el por qué lloraba no pude.

-¿Por qué…-le tome una de sus manos-porque…lloras?

Se aventó sobre mí. Abrazándome fuertemente.

-están feo esto. Te juro que si encuentro la respuesta a estas "visiones" o "recuerdos perdidos" te lo contare. Tenemos que saber que pasa. Me…me enoja tanto no hallar la respuesta a algo que se que ya se. Todo está confuso para mí. Tenemos que hallar la respuesta a esto.-sollozaba- no sé cómo pero la encontraremos. No puedo… ¿vivir? no se...es todo…confuso. No sé de lo que estoy hablando. Tal vez me estoy volviendo loca o algo así pero…-me miro a la cara- Jacob tus eres ahora la única persona en la que confió. Tienes que ayudarme a resolver esto.

_Culpable. Culpable ._Cada vez me sentía más culpable por mantener todo esto en secreto.

Sujete su mentón con mi mano.-juntos llegaremos a desenmascarar al causante de todo esto. No te preocupes…puedes confiar en mi.- y la estreche contra mí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro.

Encontraría al culpable de hacerme vivir de nuevo la tragedia que arruino mi vida. Sabía que para eso tendría que buscarlos: Cullens.

Bella continúo llorando en mi rostro y yo continúe tramando mi plan de visita a los Cullens.

Apreté el cerrojo de la puerta. Trate de no hacer ruido para que Billy no se despertara.

Maldición. Escuche unos fierros oxidados acercándose a mí.

-¿a dónde vas tan temprano?- la voz ronca de mi padre me hozo dar un respingo.

-a la escuela ¿no es obvio? -mi mano seguía apretando el cerrojo.

- ¿sin tus cosas y una hora antes?- enarco una ceja.

-si tengo cosas que hacer antes.

Abrí la puerta por completo y Salí rápidamente de la casa. Me enojaba tener que responderle así a mi padre. Pero pronto todo volvería a su lugar.

Tome un taxi que me llevara rápido a las afueras de Forks. Donde se ubicaba la tumba de los fríos.

Mientras visualizaba el panorama recordaba momentos de mi vida que perdí. Cosas insignificantes pero…muy felices para mí. Odiaba mi situación, estaba empezando a creer que volver a ser un "rechazado" (como decía Leah) no estaba tan mal a volver a sufrir todo este dolor. Estaba entrando en depresión. Se siente fatal. Algo que no recomendaría ni a mi peor enemigo…bueno tal vez si a las sanguijuelas.

Como está la situación económica, solo por traerme de la Push a las afueras de Forks me cobraban 20 dólares. Estaba lejos lo entendía pero…eran los últimos 20 dólares que tenia. Después me las arreglare para volver. Tal vez caminando…como hice caminar a Quil y Embry ayer. Bueno lo admito caminar no es nada des estresante.

Me sentía como si fuera a entrar en el filme "el extraño mundo de Jack". Me pregunto cuándo aparecerán los ataúdes.

O primero que divise fue el Cullen más grande. Me acordaba vagamente de la explicación de Bella cuando dijo sus nombres. ¿Cómo era? ¿Emitt, Amat no, no Emettina, Emitta? No importa algo con E.

Me sorprendió ver el toque rosado que traía e sus mejillas, como si estuviera vivo. Percibió mi mirada y voltio hacia mí. Me sobresalte. Tenía ¿miedo?

Estaba lavando una enorme jeep. Se encontraba un poco mojado de la camisa y con algo de color en la cara por el esfuerzo. Como un humano. Me saludo alegremente como un niño pequeño.

-¡hola! –grito, dejo el trapo con el que enjuagaba la camioneta y se acerco hacia mí. No es que tuviera miedo pero por si las dudas puse mis puños en alto. El hombretón se empezó a reír. ¿Qué le parecía gracioso? Fruncí el ceño.

Se carcajeo con ganas- tú debes de ser uno de los amigos de Eddie ¿no?-dijo sin parar de reír.

¿Ellos tenían amigos? Hasta donde sabia se recluían de la sociedad para no levantar sospechas sobre su naturaleza.

-eh… ¿si?

-bueno ahora lo llamo. Sabes me das risa. Tan flacucho pero letal.- olvidaba mi estado físico, todavía no desarrollaba músculos. Me sentía debilucho. Ese gigantón me bajo letalmente mi auto estima.

Se alejo de mí hasta llegar a la puerta. De ahí llamo a Edward. Me daba un escalofrió al llamar a una sanguijuela por su nombre. No era normal en mí.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían salió de la puerta una sanguijuela totalmente nueva para mí. Era…Edward. Otro escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo. Estaba ¿broceado? No podía ser tenía un poco de color, era…extraño creo que después de esto no volvería a ser el mismo. Su cabello estaba peinado con gel y traía una chamarra del equipo de futbol de su escuela, traía unos lentes negros y…su ¿actitud? Por así llamarlo era extraña no sabría describirla. Se acerco hacia mí.

-¿Edward?-enarque una ceja y nuevamente medio un escalofrió.

-¿hola?-su voz era la misma creo, mis oídos humanos no me permitían oír muy claramente su voz. Su voz seguía siendo Cortez. -¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-sí, necesito aclarar cuentas contigo…

* * *

**Hola**

**he aqui un nuevo cap. bueno aunque sea actualize un poco mas rapido, es que tenia esperanzas de llegar al review num. 30 aam... no se logro... mm...ando...deprimida sin razon alguna. Aqui les dejo el cap. ¿que les parecio? !PORFAVOR! SI MANDAN REVIEWS SERE FELIZ =) aam bueno sigo deprimida mm... ya falta menos para que venga la accion en la historia. La verdad no se cuanto durara y mi mente bueno me da ideas pero a veces por mi estado de animo no encajan. Feliz dia de los reyes magos e reciba regalos y coman rosca jeje.**

**AA no ya estoy feliz de nuevo ( ya se, ya se asi o mas bipolar xD) haran pelicula del libro "la huesped" si nada que ver con el tema pero como es uno de los libros que igual me encanto lo digo. ahora me voe feliiz xD adios cuidense y mandenme reviews no sean malos =)**

_JaquelineM._


	11. ¿Quien soyahora?

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ESCRITORA S.M. ;D

Antes tengo que agradecer TODOOOS los reviews.

* * *

Jacob William Black

-sí, necesito aclarar cuentas contigo…

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué tienes que arreglar? Eh, uf, oye amigo cálmate. Tranquilo.

Con una mano agarraba de su camisa impulsándolo hacia arriba. Dejaría que mi enojo me controlara. Lástima que no podía entrar en fase y darle un buen golpe. Al fin y al cabo el era un vampiro, su falso disfraz no me engañaba. Le proporcione un buen golpe en el rostro, justamente en su mejilla dándole a la boca.

Por su boca se resbalo una delgada línea de sangre. Sangre. Me repetí a mí mismo. Me aleje de él lo más rápido que pude. Atemorizado de no saber qué es lo que era ahora el chupasangre. Y atemorizado de no poder defenderme.

Con sus dedos él se toco la cara, y la fina línea de sangre que resbalaba por su boca.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sangras?- le empecé a escupir las palabras en su cara- ¿Qué es lo que eres?

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Y con la intriga dibujada en su cara.

-¿Cómo que…que soy…?

Mm. esa respuesta me hizo enfurecer. No era muy consciente de lo que hacía, así que me acerque a él para propinarle otro puñetazo.

Me enojaba la idea de que negara lo que fuera. Además tenía ganas de hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Como él no se defendía decidí…divertirme un poco con él. No causaría gran daño. Una sanguijuela menos para el mundo.

Tenía que admitir que tal vez fuera un debilucho comparado con la fuerza que tenía antes, pero todavía podía darle una buena paliza a un vampiro. Pero… ¿Por qué no se defendía? Me enojaba que me dejase ganar.

Pero…rebobine en mi mente… sangro…si yo lo vi, vi el liquido derramándose de su boca…Le sujete del cuello dejándolo casi sin aire.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Qué me hiciste? Y contesta rápido.

Se contorsionaba por la falta de aire. Y trataba de liberarse. No podía decir que era como sujetar una pluma. No tenía ya mi fuerza sobrenatural y mi complexión era esbelta. Pesaba y mucho. Pero no por eso lo deje libre.

-contesta he dicho.

-bueno, bueno pero cálmate hermano.

-no soy tu hermano.-recalque con voz furiosa y escupiendo cada silaba en su cara.

-está bien, está bien…cálmate hombre, deja de…asfixiarme

Lo solté. Porque medio lastima…Y porque mi brazo me dolía por su peso.

Tocio un poco antes de pararse. Estaba atontado por los golpes. Y parecía que de pronto se iba a caer. Di un paso hacia el.

-dime ahora ¿qué me hiciste? ¿Qué eres? O ¿Quién?

Me miro con los ojos abiertos como unos platos.

-soy Cullen…Edwa...

-ya se tu nombre. Le pregunta es ¿Quién eres?

-creo que está claro quién soy.-se señalo- La pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Jacob

-creo que no me refería a tu nombre si no ¿Quién eres?... _ahora_…-creí escuchar el "ahora" pero no sé si fue la voz de la sanguijuela o mi propia mente.

Estaba claro quién era yo. Era Jacob. Era… ¿un humano? No. Yo mismo me preguntaba quién era yo. Antes era un licántropo. Lobo si así lo prefieren. Pero…_ahora_ ¿Quién era yo? Nunca había tenido problemas de identidad. Pero es que ahora no sabía ¿Quién era yo? ¿Un licántropo expatriado? ¿Una víctima de un _extraño suceso_ que no tiene explicaciones? O que tal vez si las tenga… me encontraba perdido en mi propio remolino de pensamientos. Me impedía pensar claramente. Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi mente. Pero ninguna respuesta.

-mira…-apunte con mi dedo su cara- en estos momentos no sé quien soy… pero pronto lo sabré.-le eche una mirada dura y solté de su camisa para dejarlo caer en el suelo.

-entonces hasta luego- grito mientras yo me alejaba.

Voltee rápidamente y enarque una ceja

-hasta que sepas quién eres- y sonrió.

No le mire más y me encamine hacia enfrente. Todo esto se tornaba extraño. Muy extraño.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ahora mi problema era descubrir .Quién era yo…_ahora._

Isabela Marie Swan

-Bella ¿me pasas la mostaza? –dijo Jessica jalando la manga de mi suéter.

Le pase el primer bote que sintieron mis manos y se lo pase.

-Bella dije mostaza, no la cátsup- reprocho

No la mire estaba perdida en otro mundo. O tal vez no en otro mundo, pero si en mi mundo.

Recordé la sonrisa de Jacob. Sonreí. Sentí una extraña sensación cálida en mi sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo una punzada atravesó mi pecho. Eso no era agradable. Se dibujo una mueca en mi rostro.

-eh… Bella ¿estás bien? Haz estado media rara.

Voltee hacia Jessica.

-¿Qué?

Ella suspiro. –nada, sabes a mí se me hace que estas… _enamorada_.- una sonrisa jugo en sus labios.

-¿Cómo? No, yo no- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron responder. En mi mente la sonrisa de Jacob paso fugazmente, provocándome una satisfactoria sensación.

-creo que Jess tiene razón, después de todo, te hemos perdido de vista, eh. Ya no sales con nosotras. Ni al cine hemos salido. Ahora la mayor parte te la pasas con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿James? ¿Jake?

Al oír el nombre de James (no sé el por qué ) temblé un poco, suficientemente leve para que Jess y Ángela no se dieran cuenta.

-era… Jacob.- sonreí al pronunciar su nombre. Las dos asintieron.

Mike venia hacia nosotras con dos charolas llenas de comida.

-¿Qué? ¿hablaban de mi?- dijo Mike dirigiéndose a mí.

Jessica soltó una risita tonta. Ángela se voltio hacia Ben y yo… bueno no tenía más remedio que atenderlo.

-en realidad de un amigo.- junte mis manos frotándolas para conservar el calor. Hoy hacia mucho frio.

Mike pronuncio un "aah" y se sentó al lado de Jessica, es decir enfrente de mí. Esta escena me provocaba mareo. Jessica estaba casi babeando por Mike Newton. Mike estaba interesado en mí. Y yo estaba pensando en otra persona.

¡Ah, como es el amor! Tan doloroso y _bonito_. ¿Bonito? Esa palabra no se encontraba normalmente en mi vocabulario. Me mordí el labio. Y por inercia propia voltee a la mesa de atrás. Ahí se encontraban los "populares Cullens"

A veces no podía creer como tanta belleza se podía juntar en una sola persona. O bueno en este caso en siete personas. Sus papas igual eran muy apuestos.

Al tocar la campana todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Me tocaba biología. Me gustaba esa clase, no tenia compañero, por lo viste _iba_ a ser un Cullen pero cambio de clase, nadie me dijo nunca que integrante de los Cullens seria.

Al terminar las clases me tope con Ángela y con Jessica.

-¡Ay, estoy tan emocionada! Creo que Mike me pedirá ir al baile ¿no haríamos linda pareja? Ah… sería perfecto para mí- se detuvo un poco- tendré que comprar un vestido nuevo, si, si y también zapatillas y collares y… ¡ah! será el mejor día de mi vida. Se los aseguro.- sonrió para si.

-Y… ¿Cómo te pidió Mike que fueras su cita? ¿De pie? ¿De rodillas? –pregunto Ángela compartiendo la emoción de Jessica.

Jessica agacho la cabeza y se puso algo roja.

-bueno… el no me lo ha pedido todavía, pero lo hará estoy segura- sonrió de nuevo- ¿con quién vas Ángela?

-eh… pues yo se lo pedí a Ben y dijo que si- las comisuras de los labios de Ángela se curvaron.

-¿tu…se lo pediste a Ben? Yo _nunca_ se lo pediría a un chico. Ósea, yo rogarle a un chico, no. Nunca, ni muerta. Dijo eso y después se fue hacia su transporte, indignada con la idea de que una chica le pidiera a un chico salir.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ángela, que claramente se había ofendido por el comentario. No dijo nada e igual partió. Me quede sola. Así que me dirigí a la camioneta.

Me dirigía con paso lento hacia mi camioneta. Mike se atravesó en mi camino. Parecía agitado. Recargo su mano en _mi_ camioneta.

-Hola Bella, eh…mira no sé cómo pero…-respiro hondo. ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

-Eh…pero…es que ese día- el baile era mañana, el mismo día que veo a Jacob. Mm Jacob podría ser mi excusa.- iré a visitar a un amigo de la familia. Lo siento.

-mm… ¿es tu novio?

Palidecí. –no, no lo es

Puso su dedo en su barbilla.- bueno entonces ¿no es una cita?

-creo que no.

-bien entonces… ¿el tipo es mayor?

-no, Jake tiene un año y meses menor que yo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿dieciséis? o ¿quince?- Mike enarco una ceja.

-quince- respondí rápido, tenía que salirme por la tangente- pero parece que íbamos ir al cine y pues. Un trato es un trato.- sonreí feliz de hallar una buena excusa.

-¿ya compraron los boletos?

-eh…no

Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, con el rostro en alto

-bueno… ya que es solo un chico- la palabra "chico" la enfatizo- pues se puede quedar en la recepción mientras…bueno ya sabes, bailamos.

No me dio tiempo para objetar nada, Mike se desprendió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla y con un raro ademan. Me dio nausea su beso. Mi cara seria de seguro una mueca y estaría rojo como un tomate, pero no de pena si no de espanto y asco.

_Una risa_ se oyó en el estacionamiento. Mire a mis alrededores. Estaba sola. Sin nadie que me vigilara. Mire al cielo y me introduje en mi camioneta pensando en la cita de mañana. Dos chicos, una chica. Ladee la cabeza negativamente. De nuevo _se escucho la risa_. Me asuste y apreté el acelerador dirigiéndome a la Push para contar a mi fiel amigo de nuestra "cita".

* * *

**hola!! jeje bueno tarde algo peo esta vez fue culpa de la pag. no queria subir el cap :S **

**bueno pues me pidieron respuestas y eso les dare, el proximo cap. vendran mas, y de recomendacion pogan atencion a las pistas jeje para armar el rompecabezas, todo tiene que ver como... bueno cuando al iniciar cap. pongo "jacob... " es decir kien narra, jeje luego sabran ;) **

**mm...jaja una cita de 3: jacob, bella y newton jeje ¿que pasara? prometo actualizar rapido, claro si la pag. me deja. **

**tengo k agradecer a totyland jeje me diste animos y muxos:D**

**psique46 aa pues creo k no se deben d adelantar a los hechos faltan muxaas cosas o bueno pistas jeje**

**vampirville aaa pues ve todo tiene una explicacion hasta lo que le pasa a el.**

**tini black aa no te preocupes explicaciones habra :D**

**malavik jeje espero que pronto te des enrredes,y akii esta la continuacion **

**hasta la proximo atake d inspiracion :D**

_JaquelineM._


	12. Cita de tres

_Personajes de la escritora S.M._

* * *

Jacob William Black

"_Entonces el militar pego el rostro al espejo y lo beso en silencio. En el espejo la imagen de su amada comenzó a disiparse. El punzante dolor comenzó a sentirse en su pecho.__ El coronel escribió en él,"ESPEJO DE LA BELLA AURORA"__. __El regreso a__ su sillón __donde no le esperaba nada más que la intemperie y la soledad…"_

_-Jacob, hijo te hablan afuera- anuncio mi padre distrayéndome de la lectura._

_Me levante del sillón y me dirigí con paso lento a la puerta. Nunca me había entretenido leyendo. Creo que pensaba que era aburrido, muy aburrido. Y que solo los cerebritos leían. Pero… este libro…bueno siento que interpreto mi situación. La muchacha un día se encontró con un chico reflejado en su espejo. Se espanto. Ellos se habían hecho amigos hasta que un día el chico dejo de aparecer por el espejo. 20 años transcurrieron y el chico (ahora hombre) volvió a reflejarse en el espejo. Pero no encontró a nadie. Ella lo había olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo. El se quedo solo donde la soledad lo acompañaba. Fue víctima de un extraño suceso igual que yo. Nunca tuvo otra oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y decirle los secretos y sueños que veinte años dejaron pasar. Triste._

_Abrí la puerta._

_Me sorprendí al ver quien se encontraba enfrente._

_-Bella ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte.-vamos entra esta es tu casa-se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.- vamos no tengas pena. Has venido mil y unas veces a mi casa ¿No crees que en ese tiempo ya hubieras agarrado confianza?_

_Se sonrojo aun más._

_-eeh…en realidad he venido solo 6 veces a tu casa y… en realidad yo…-soltó todo tan rápido que ni se le entendía. -vengo a invitarte a un baile, más bien una cita con otros propósitos que no sean la amistad y nuestra linda unión como amigos.-dijo bajando la cabeza sonrojada._

_Si. Justo el rayo de luz que necesitaba para alegrar mi día. Gracias Dios. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Algo al fin va bien en mi vida… _

Me fracture el pie. Me dio tortícolis. Mi abuela está enferma. Mi perro murió. Soy emo y por eso mi gato se suicido. Hay tantas excusas en la tierra y no se me ocurrió ni una sola para evitar venir con Bella, si Bella y…Newton. Esta fue una mala jugarreta del destino.

Llevaba un traje, uno completo. Me corte el cabello para venir aquí. Me puse colonia (Hugo Boss). Hasta me pase horas frente al espejo tratando de quedar bien. Y con que me paga el destino. Teniendo una cita con Newton. _Todos están en contra mía._

Me encontraba en la entrada esperando a Bella…y a Newton.

Mis neuronas no funcionaron cuando vieron a Bella en un hermoso vestido azul. Se veía esplendida. El azul daba a su piel un color crema. Era simplemente hermosa. Se aproximaba hacia mí. Me sentía como un chiquillo que mira por primera vez a la chica que le gusta. No podía respirar bien y juro que sentía un revoloteo en mi estomago.

-Bella- le sonreí hincándome como todo un caballero. Como me educo mi padre. O más bien como vi en las películas.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa.

-Jacob- y poso su mano sobre la mía. Este momento era tan perfecto, tan real. Como el fin de un cuento de hadas. Todo transcurría como si alguien hubiera escrito el guion de nuestra hermosa historia de amor.

Hum. Siempre hay un sapo en la historia. Newton se presento con un traje negro y se paro justo en medio de nosotros.

-Newton- refunfuñe por dentro y deje que mi enojo adornara mis rasgos. Como cambian las cosas de un momento a otro. Primero estás viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida y después estas sufriendo una pesadilla. Me levante y sacudí el polvo de mi traje.

Newton me miro con desdén.- pensé que era menor que _nosotros_.- dijo y se aproximo a Bella para tomarle la mano por sorpresa.- vámonos.

Sonreí.- si vámonos.- y tome la mano derecha de Bella mirando con desdén a Newton. El me dirigió una mueca.

"La guerra empieza amigo" pensé, pero me quise guardar mis palabras.

Y así entramos los 3 juntos como la _pareja de 3_ que éramos.

La entrada estaba adornada al estilo de las películas de James Bond. Era tal y como lo recordaba de la primera vez. Luces adornaban arboles y paredes. Todos vestían con ropa de gala. Me sentía como en una película de James Bond. Y claro en especial la de "James Bond con licencia para _matar_" sonreí.

-Foto.- dijo la _menuda chica con su voz de campanillas_. Con la cara tapada por la enorme cámara fotográfica.

Pase mi brazo por los hombros de Bella.

-Quítate Newton. Y sonreí para la foto. El me miro con desdén.- bien, pasemos a la pista.

Bella agarro la foto y la guardo en su bolso.

Decir que el lugar estaba repleto seria poco. Había tan poco espacio que no podías ni moverte. Estábamos en la recepción donde espejos adornaban la entrada. Newton se estaba mirando en uno. Se sacudía el pelo de un lado a otro y posaba su mano sobre su barbilla. Bella estaba al lado de mí.

-Sabes Bella, tienes suerte.-dijo Newton.

-¿Por qué?- ella enarco una ceja.

-Vamos ¿Dónde te conseguiste a este muñeco?

Tanto Bella como yo, rodamos los ojos ante el enorme ego de Newton. El siguió _admirándose_ en el espejo.

-Bien, a la pista ¿no?-dijo dándome un codazo en las costillas y robándome a Bella de los brazos.

-Esto es la guerra- musite con gran enojo.

El salón estaba adornado con grandes formas de papel en forma de corazones. Igual unos moños color azul pastel y blanco colgaban de las paredes. Pero esto no se apreciaba mucho debió a la gente bailando y las luces del DJ.

-¿Bailas?-le pregunte a Bella extendiéndole la mano. Ella sonrió. Justo en el momento en el que ella iba a tomar mi mano Newton se atravesó.

-Ves a la recepción, pequeño, mientras _yo_ bailo con Bella.-sonrio

-Si claro como digas Newton, nada mas respóndeme con quien bailara ¿contigo o con tu ego?- le ataje

- ¡ha! Pues veras pequeño que mi ego y yo tenemos más edad que tu.- insinuó

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –lo sujete del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué, el niño quiere pelear?

Eso fue demasiado para mí y le propine un buen puñetazo en la boca. El no se basto con el golpe que le di, así que me dio una patada haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Esto es la guerra chiquillo, te enseñare a respetarme.- me dijo quitándose la sangre que se le desbordaba por el labio superior.

-¿! Cómo si alguien te respetara ¡?-le grite, emocionado por una pequeña oportunidad del destino para desquitar todo mi estrés.

Sentí sus puños en mi cara. Pelea quería, pelea tendrá. Agarre de sus cabellos un buen mechón y se lo arranque.

-¡Au!-soltó. Yo me reí, pero el contra ataco con un puñetazo en el estomago.

Tenía tantas _ganas de aullar_ de dolor.

-¡Basta!- grito Bella entre toda la gente. No me había dado cuenta que la música se había detenido por la pequeña golpiza entre Newton y yo. Ella se dirigió hacia mí. Si hubiera podido mover mis brazos los abriría para abrazarle.

-¡Que! Pero zzi viniztez con migo- seseaba Mike a causa de los dientes que le tire.

-¡Ha! Pero yo estoy más herido- dijo semejándome a un niño de 5 años, que luchaba por el calor de su madre.

-Pero yo zzoy mazz guapo, y zzuperior a ti- seseo de nuevo logrando que Bella se quedara inmóvil en medio de los dos. Ahora le tocaba elegir a Bella entre los dos.

- Yo la comprendo y soy su mejor amigo- sonreí tentándolo a continuar nuestra disputa.

-Yo zoy de zu edad y compañero de clazez- dijo levantando la cabeza de forma triunfante.

-Así yo soy tricofobico- miedo al cabello para los que no sepan.

-Yo zoy pato fóbico*****- me reto.

- Yo tengo tricerofobia*-.

- Le tengo miedo al dinozzauri morado barny-.

-Yo a chucki

-Creo en las hadazz.

-Yo en el chupa cabras

-Yo creo que zzoy un ezpía internacional

-Yo que soy un lobo- bueno eso no era mentira

- Así pues yo soy… ¡gay! ¡Ha! Te gane indio descerebrado. Yo me quedo con Bella. -alardeo

El salón entero se quedo en silencio ante la nueva revelación de Newton.

-Bueno, dime algo que no sepa ya.-dije al tomate de Newton.

-¡Aah! ¡Son todos unos inmaduros! ¡No puedo venir algo una fiesta sin que hagan su show y teatro! – grito Bella y salió corriendo de la pista de baile. Esto era simplemente perfecto. Con el dolor de piernas y de brazos me las ingenie para tratar de apoyarme. Sentí _un brazo que me ayudo a levantarme__. _Respondí un "gracias hermano" y me dispare hacia donde se había ido Bella.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde se fue? Había un enorme patio donde parejas estaban agarradas de la mano o besándose. ¿Dónde? Entonces divise un hermoso vestido azul: Bella. Me dirigí hasta ella y le toque el hombro.

-Lo siento-. Me disculpe – creo que si me comporte como un idiota y lo siento, enserio te lo recompensare, lo prometo. Ella se volteo, dándome la cara.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así?

-Bueno… pues siempre he sido celoso, no sé. Creo que ya es un mal psicológico. Me acuerdo que cuando era pequeño siempre luchaba por el beso de mi madre en las noches, la verdad esos recuerdos se han desvanecido con el tiempo pero hay _cosas que nunca se olvidan_. Pero eso lo sabes ¿no?

Ella recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, estábamos en ese momento del mismo tamaño. Me sentía chaparro.

Ella empezó a tararear una bella tonada. Al instante la reconocí. _Tiempo de vals_ se llamaba la canción. Con su leve tarareo bailamos. Y yo empecé a entonar unas cuantas estrofas que me sabía.

-Bésame en tiempo de vals, un dos tres, un dos tres sin parar de bailar- bailábamos en círculos. No era mucha ciencia y mis torpes pasos no estropeaban nada.- haz que este tiempo de vals un dos tres, un dos tres no termine jamás…

Seguimos bailando por un buen rato. Hasta que simplemente nos quedamos inmóviles dejándonos iluminar solo por la tenue luz de la luna. En momentos como este era cuando solo la felicidad dominaba completamente. Sentía una paz como nunca antes la había sentido. Me sentía tan bien, tan vivo, tan yo. Mi subconsciente me recordó las palabras del vampiro "quien eres tu…ahora" creo que ya quedaba claro quién era yo. Pero ahora apreciaba más el significado de esas palabras. Solo tenía un asuntillo pendiente.

-¿Estoy perdonado? – le pregunte con una sonrisa bailando entre mis rasgos.

-Más que eso- respondió. Y se acurruco de nuevo en mi pecho. Y en ese momento fue en el que yo mismo me respondí esa pregunta que tanto me había intrigado. Pero para que preocupar hoy, existe mañana para decirle al vampiro mi respuesta. Hoy sacare jugo a este momento.

La fiesta de la escuela de Bella había terminado aproximadamente a las 12:00 pm, tal vez mas tarde. Sinceramente cuando estas disfrutando un momento al máximo no te fijas en la hora.

Arreglaba mis cuadernos y libros en mi mochila para despistar a mi padre y que no sospechara nada sobre mi verdadero destino, que no era la escuela. El estaba vigilándome de cerca, no sé si sospechaba algo pero por si las dudas metía una manzana para despistar mas. En la pequeña sala él estaba al lado del sillón. Su miraba me molestaba. Siempre me he llevado bien con mi padre pero… bueno yo sentía que no me quedaba de otra ya que después de la partida de mi madre no me quedaba otra opción. La extrañaba mucho. Por ella perdía uno de mis más grandes sueños que eran totalmente imposibles de cumplirse. En mi mente apareció la imagen de Bella y de mi madre conociéndose. Suspire ante la conmovedora imagen.

-Jacob, hijo mira has estado un poco raro, mira mañana llegara tu…- lo interrumpí y no lo deje terminar.

-Mira padre yo te respeto pero, esto es imposible…déjame, es mi vida.-le respondí con enojo.

-Jacob…ah…ya tiene mucho que no hablamos. Parece que te gusta la hija de Charlie mi amigo. Qué te parece si nos reunimos para hacer un convivio y…

-Déjame es mi vida, mira si tu no aprovechaste la tuya es tu problema no el mío. Adiós padre.

Salí de la casa corriendo como el loco que era, Quil y Embry se me atravesaron pero los ignore. No estaba de ánimos. Tome un taxi y me dirigí a la cripta del vampiro.

Caminaba con pesar hacia la enorme casa blanca. En mi mente los recuerdos de anoche afloraban. Me gustaba la sensación al tocar la piel de Bella. Era _agradable_. Muy agradable.

Me encontré al vampiro sentado debajo de un árbol. Parecía que esperaba a alguien.

-Hola Jacob.-me saludo con la mano en alto.

-Hola dracula- su cara no mostro expresión alguna ante mi apodo, se lo tomo…normal creo.

-Por lo visto ya descubriste quien eres.

-Si… y no es nada del otro mundo creo.- me senté a unos metros de él.

-¿y cuál es tu respuesta?

-ah… que soy el afectado de un suceso que no tiene respuesta.- le respondí cerrando los ojos.

-m... y ¿Qué pasaría si no fueras el afectado? Si en vez de eso fueras el suertudo de este suceso, el que recibe y no el que sacrifica. Y ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene explicaciones? Tal vez si pero no has llegado al fondo de esto. Hay muchas cosas que no haz de haber analizado. _Todo en este mundo tiene respuesta y causa_ ¿no lo crees así?

Suspire. Hoy no estaba para acertijos ni rodeos y fui al punto.

-no entiendo. ¿Quién quisiera beneficiarme de esta manera tan retorcida?

El se volteo hacia a mí.

-Ese amigo es la respuesta que tienes que encontrar.

Sacudí la cabeza en forma negativa.

-sabes yo sigo creyendo que eres un vampiro, a mi no me engañas, aunque tengas sangre y color en la piel hay algo sospechoso en ti. – me levante y estire, estaba cansado.- Adiós y hasta la próxima.- me dirigí hacia la salida.

- En realidad, no me volverás a ver. Me mudare mañana a Alaska.

-Entonces hasta nunca.- le respondí y marche. Esto era raro está creando una amistad con el conde dracula. Todo en este mundo se estaba tornando extraño. Y no solo por mí.

Rebusque en mi mochila unos cuantos centavos para el taxi. "mierda" pensé, se me olvido mi dinero en la cartera. Y la cartera estaba en la cama. Bueno ahora probare el castigo que les había dado a Quil y a Embry de caminar unos cuantos kilómetros. Bueno tenía mucho tiempo. Una camioneta vieja y desgastada se acerco hacia donde estaba yo. Salude a Bella con la mano.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Jake?

-ah…resolviendo unos asuntos.

-¿Qué no vas al colegio?- pregunto preocupada por mi educación.

-un día de pinta no hace mal a nadie ¿sabes?- le dije jovialmente

-bueno si lo dices así ¿A dónde vamos?

-a donde quieras- le dije abriendo la puerta de su dinosaurio.

-m… tengo el lugar ideal en la mente.-dijo y arranco dirigiéndose a donde nos llevara el viento.

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE EXTRAÑO SUCESO_

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, disfrutaba de cada sensación provocada , como el vino mas esquicito sobre la faz de la tierra, a eso sabian sus labios. Sus besos tenían ese sabor encantador e inigualable. Estos si eran besos. Continúe bañandala con mi aliento, cuando escuche unos susurros en el bosque.

"mm… que romántico" se oyo en la inmensidad del bosque.

No estábamos solos…eso era seguro.

**Pato fóbico: miedo a los miedos**

**Tricerofobia: miedo al número 13**

* * *

**Olaaaap! jeje bueno sip me tarde lo acepto je pero me enferme y aaw ni me podia mover d la cama u.u huum**

**bueno bueno mm qe les parece mi idea d meter adelantos?? bueno mm pues nada mas diganme si lo sigo poniendo o no. tienen la palabra final jeje ¿que les parecio estee capi? es el mas largo k e escrito, bueno mm dejen su opinion y... aki estan mis respuestas a reviews.**

**TOTYLAND: aam bueno aunque tardo mi atake d inspiracion aki esta el resultado, espero que t haya gustado ;D me das animos gracias :D**

**VAMPIRVILLE: mm jeje mm buena tu idea del titiritero mm a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido, bueno espero que no te haya hecho esperar muxo y no te haya dado un atake, bueno si fue asi ups fue culpa d la enfermedad y... d la escuela ¬¬**

**MALAVIK: jeje pues espero oir tus conclusiones, la verdad es k si yo no escribiera la historia ni cuenta me daria d las pistas aam con mi despistes bueno, akii la continuacion ¿k conclusiones planteastes en este cap.?**

**TINI_BLACK: mm no se si fui clara con mis retorcidas explicaciones mm creo k todavia falta un poko para k se den pistas ya mas notorias. mm aprox. el prox. k es cuando se va a saber un nuevo descubrimiento y jeje empezara la accion. xD**

**BIEN AKII VA ALGO K SIENTO K ES IMPORTANTE, EL PROXIMO CAP. JAKE Y BELLS INVESTIGARAN MAS SOBRE ESTE EXTRAÑO SUCESO ¿POR QE RAZON? ¿DE KIEN FUE LA VOS K SE ESCUCHO EN EL BOSQUE? ¿DE KIEN FUES LA VOS K APARECIO EN EL CAP. PASADO? ¿POR K EDWARD NO ES VAMPIRO? ¿NEWTON ES GAY? ¿QUIEN KISIERA BENEFICIAR A JAKE CON UN SUCESO QUE APARENTEMENTE NO TIENE EXPLICACIONES? ¿O SI? ¿JAKE Y BELLS PODRAN LLEGAR AL FONDO DE ESTO?¿QUE PASARA EN EL PROX. CAPITULO...?**

**espero k no me odian x poner las preguntas tenia ganas d k acabara en mui...continuara xD ... me despido hasta el proximo atake d inspiracion.**

_JaquelineM._


	13. Sal y Corre

**_DISCLAIMER: personajes propiedad de S.M. :)_**

**_ups perdon por tardar pero los recompenso con unas pistas y un adelanto mas claro :) no me maten u.u_**

**CAPITULO:**

**SAL Y CORRE**

* * *

Jacob William Black

Mis manos tamboreaban la ventanilla de la camioneta. Hacía mucho frio y el vidrio a causa de eso el vidrio se había empañado. En la ventanilla empañada escribía una hermosa letra "B" y una "J". Encerré las iníciales en un corazón. Fruncí el ceño. Mi corazón parecía anoréxico. Nunca se me dio el dibujo.

-Bella ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunte borrando mi corazón de la ventanilla.

Ella seguía con la mirada atenta a la carretera. –bueno no se en realidad.- respondió y se paro en la esquina de la carretera. En medio de la nada.

-No pido que me hagas caso, ni mucho menos que me tomes en serio. Pero he soñado varios días con cierto lugar.- se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y puso el freno de mano.- durante los últimos cinco días he soñado cosas tan extrañas, pero las he soñado tan seguido que ahora no se qué soñé y que viví. Y lo que más he soñado es un lugar como este. Pero recuerdo como llegar, claro solo por carretera, porque si no mal recuerdo en mi sueño tú me guiabas.- me sonrió y bajo de la camioneta. En lo que bajaba pude observar unas botas nuevas. Sonreí, la última vez que vine con Bella al prado igual traía botas nuevas, jeje tenía tantas ampollas que no había espacio para más. Hay veces en las que cometemos _el mismo error dos veces y nunca aprendemos._

Me baje de la camioneta y me estire. -¿y no traes un mapa de esta zona para…bueno ubicarnos?- le pregunte.

Ella saco de un compartimiento en su dinosaurio un mapa arrugado y viejo.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir ¿te sirve?- me puso el mapa en las manos. Lo mire con ojo crítico.

-Bueno es mejor que nada. Vamos.- le anime y partimos a la negrura del bosque.

Chiflaba en tono alegre. Tenía que admitirlo, explorar y caminar era una buena combinación para mí y lo era más aun cuando la chica que estaba a mi lado era la mejor compañía que podría a ver escogido. En pocas palabras: era feliz. Aunque sea en ese momento.

-Jacob ¿eres… mi amigo? O ¿Qué? ¿Cual es nuestra situación?- pregunto Bella yendo al grano.

Apartando la pregunta de Bella de mi mente…el lugar, el lugar donde estábamos se me hacia familiar. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

-Jacob respóndeme- me exigió.

El lugar… era…!recuerda! recuerda! Ah… ¡donde la sanguijuela había llevado a Bella! Donde la otra vez-antes del suceso extraño- ella me había hecho guiarla…con la esperanza de… encontrarlo. Me sentí infeliz. Y otra vez fui engañado. De seguro los recuerdos que brotaron de su memoria eran solo de esa maldita garrapata, y otra vez como siempre el estúpido de su amigo podría ayudar a encontrar ese lugar tan especial donde ellos dos…eran uno mismo. Y lo peor de eso es que envidiaba el lugar que la sanguijuela ocupaba en su corazón, y lo seguía ocupando. Eso lo sabía.

-¿Qué no me vas a responder?

-No se…somos lo que tú quieras que seamos- estaba nervioso y se notaba en mi habla, me pregunto si ella no veía algo familiar en este lugar. Mi boca no obedeció a mi cerebro y se me ocurrió decir- ¿no se te hace familiar este lugar?

-¡No me importa este maldito lugar!-grito- lo único que me importa en estos momentos es tu respuesta-.

Gracias a dios que ella no me prestó atención. Por unos momentos mi respiración se había entre cortado. Me sentía aliviado. Pero los problemas no cesaban ahí, Bella esperaba una respuesta. Y no sabía que responderle.

-Pues no te puedo dar una respuesta hasta...que tú me digas que sientes por mi.- dije saliéndome por la tangente.

Ella agacho la cabeza nuevamente.

-Sé que es muy apresurado Jacob…pero creo que…_te…_ - su cara tomo un rojo muy intenso.

-Jajajajaja- Mi estruendosa risa broto inesperadamente.- no puede ser. Eres tan graciosa.- mis ojos se humedecieron de la risa y del dolor.

¿Cómo ella me podía amar? Jajá que mal chiste. Me seguí riendo incapaz de oírle decir esas palabras a Bella.

Ella se detuvo de repente.

-Yo te amo-dijo bella

Me reí nuevamente

-No, no es cierto, amaste a alguien con más fuerza que a mí –respondí, frunciendo el ceño y recordando esos viejos tiempos que no había vivido.

-Imposible...-dijo

-Pues créelo en la vida pasan sucesos imposibles... te despiertas y todo ha cambiado, te despiertas y los sucesos se han borrado...- quite la vista de sus ojos. Ella se voltio frunciendo el ceño. Entonces algo cautivo su mirada

-Oye…este lugar. Yo lo recuerdo ¿verdad?- se adelanto corriendo con pazos torpes.- yo he soñado este lugar, Jacob lo encontramos.-musito sorprendida. Entonces se quedo estupefacta, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.- esto…yo ya había venido aquí, no solo en mi sueño. ¡Yo había venido aquí ¡- grito y se aventuro a correr más deprisa, yo corría al igual que ella vigilando que no se hiciera nada.

"mierda" pensé, ella se acordó de todo ¿Por qué no me pudieron dar más tiempo aquí, con ella? ¿Quién no quiere que sea feliz? Esto es una mierda. En serio.

-¡Jacob!- grito- ¡ven! Descubrí algo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta encontrarla en un espacio inmenso en donde parecía que hubieran arrancado los arboles a propósito. Era hermoso además. Estaba adornado con cientos de plantas de diversos colores. Y Bella ahí se asemejaba a una ninfa del bosque.

-Bella…-musite demasiado bajo como para que me escuchara. Aunque me hubiera desgarrado la garganta gritando creo que ella no me hubiera escuchado.

-Jacob, estoy recordando ¡Jacob!-grito eufórica.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba ella, con unas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

-No, no me harás esto…-la abrace- Bella no recuerdes…hazlo por mí- le mire directo a los ojos. Ella me devolvió la mirada.

-Jacob soy un monstruo, lo siento tanto, oh Jacob perdón.

No sabía que había recordado pero no quería que recordara más. Mi egoísmo gano y para evitar que se perdonara de nuevo (y evitar que recordara más) pose mis labios con los suyos.

-Bella…no…-musite bañándola con mi aliento.

Ella no me respondió con palabras pero si con un beso. Un beso que quemaba la delicada piel de mis labios y borraba mis pensamientos. Le seguí el juego bese su barbilla ascendiendo de nuevo a su boca. Su sabor de besos estallo en mi boca. Mientras besaba sus labios con mi mano derecha sujetaba su rostro y la mano izquierda estaba aferrada a su cabello marron. Cuando supe de sobra que no iba a despejar los labios de mi decidí agarrarle la cintura. Ella agarro mi cabellera para acercarme más. "No sabía que besara así" pensé, pero mi pensamiento se espumo cuando los dos caímos al suelo. El beso no ceso ahí. Es más yo diría que se intensifico. El beso se volvió más lento. Lentamente bese su frente, después su nariz, de ahí su ojo derecho. En su ojo izquierdo con mis labios seque una lágrima. Cuando iba a posar mis labios a su boca de nuevo, se escucho algo. El crujido de una hoja.

-que romántico…-se escucho en la inmensidad del bosque. Por lo visto no estábamos solos. Cesamos el beso en ese instante, Bella despeinada se trato de sentar. Yo alarmado me pare rápidamente para ver qué es lo que era.

-no cesen por nosotros-dije una voz masculina.

Busque frenético alrededor del bosque para saber que o quienes eran. Sujete a Bella de la mano. Ella me miro con miedo. La cubrí con mis brazos.

-¿Quién es?-grite.

Mis ojos buscaron frenéticos alguna anomalía en el bosque, lo que fuera."Ramas. Ramas" no había nada más que eso. Trate de agudizar mejor mi oído.

El crujido de una rama. Mire las copas de los arboles.

-¡salgan! –seguí buscando con mi mirada. "nada" pensé.

-mm como si pudieras hacernos algo...-dijo la voz femenina.

Mire a la dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Me encontré con una hermosa y pálida pelirroja. Demasiado perfecta para ser humana. Mi memoria tardo en darme el nombre, pero lo conseguí.

-victoria-gruñí. Abrace de nuevo a Bella. Pero no pude. Ella no estaba donde se había sentado. Me voltee. Una sanguijuela pálida la tenia sujeta, con una de sus pesuñas tapándole la boca. La olfateo como un perro.

-huele bien.

Antes de que me diera cuenta unos brazos me atraparon. Una sanguijuela morena me atrapo igual que Bella. Trate de liberarme pero parecía como un juguete. No le hacía ni pizca de daño. Me olfateo como si fuera comida.

-este no está mal…pero creo que hay que comerlo rápido, se está echando a perder.

Quise defenderme de su comentario, pero mi boca la tapaba su mano. La garrapata pelirroja salto en medio de los dos. El vampiro moreno y el blanco pálido se acercaron más el uno al otro, pero no nos soltaron. En una acción desesperada trate de agarrarle la mano a Bella. Quería decirle toda la verdad.

Pero en eso una hoja de papel blanca cayó de la nada, justo en medio de todos.

**Sal y corre.**

Una ola de gas blanca salió de la nada. Trate de buscar a Bella. Cuando los brazos del vampiro me soltaron y entre la nube trate de buscar a Bella. Cuando agarre su brazo trate de correr pero a los pocos segundos cerré los ojos y caí en un sueño profundo.

"_El estruendoso sonido de los relámpagos hacía eco en el fondo de mi cabeza. Tenía miedo, al lado de mi cama estaba la litera de Rachel y Rebecca. Me pregunto si me querrán de nuevo contar un cuento. Creo que no. Me levante de la cama y con mi manta azul y mi peluche (mr. Teddy) fui directo al cuarto de mis padres. Mi madre siempre me aceptaba. Mis hermanas…bueno normalmente me decían "vete a dormir pequeño engendro y deja de molestar" bueno tal vez exageraba un poco. "_

"_al abrir la puerta divise que mi madre se encontraba recostada. Su pose era boqui arriba, siempre me habían dicho que me parecía a ella. Tire de la sabana para despertarla. Al verme ella me abanico en sus brazos."_

_-pase lo que pase nunca estarás solo-me dijo_

_-¿y si un monstruo viene por mi?-pregunte_

_-¿Cómo sabes que es un monstruo?_

_-por su cara y aspecto, obvio mama-le dije irónicamente_

_-recuerda hijo "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos…" _Y desperté.

Me encontraba en el viejo auto de Bella. Algo tiraba de mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Jacob, Jacob despierta. ¡Jacob!- bella tiraba de mí con fuerza y sus ojos se veían llorosos.

Respingue al caer en cuenta en lo que estaba pasando. Aferre mis manos a sus hombros.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? Las garrapatas, la nube, el sueño, la nota…- busque frenético en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ahí estaba la nota. La saque lentamente. Pero no era la misma nota que había leído antes de desmayarme. Esta era diferente. Decía:

_Sigue los pasos:_

_1- 535463_

_2- no oigas, no salgas, haz como si nada pasara._

_3- los caminos largos tiene su recompensa_

_4- no te desvíes de tu camino._

_5- disfrútalo: de mi parte._

Mire a Bella, ella estaba igual de atónita y confundida que yo. Arrugue de nuevo el papel y lo guarde en mi pantalón. No le di importancia. Ahora lo que teníamos que hacer es lo que decía el papel primero. "salir y correr" jale la palanca de velocidades y arranque a la máxima velocidad que podía. (70 km/h).

-¿Qué demonios paso en el prado?-pregunto Bella preocupada mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla de la camioneta.- ¿y si nos siguen? ¿Y si ellos nos drogaron? ¿Y si nos quisieran robar o secuestrar?- sus manos temblaban.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bella dudo mucho que los vampiros nos drogaran y mucho menos que nos secuestren o roben. Ellos querían algo más. Y tú lo sabes bien.

Ella bajo la cabeza de manera resignada.

-por un momento pensé que era todo un sueño, ahora sé que no me besaste por que querías si no para que no recordara mas. Sea lo que te haya hecho lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué recordaste?- le pregunte con la vista en la carretera.

-una leyenda…-se masajeo las sienes-algo sobre lobos y vampiros. Fue raro y confuso. Mi mente me mostro a un hermoso chico blanco como la cal y con cabello ¿café? ¿Rubio? ¿Negro? No recuerdo, pero fue raro, no tenía cara, solo pude ver como el sol lo convertía en un hermoso diamante humano-su mirada se dirigió al cielo- después…en mi sueño apareciste tu. Y también Mike Newton.-mi cara se puso roja de rabia- Mike me agarraba de la mano pero después se iba corriendo, pálido del susto.- "algo normal en el" pensé- después tu apareciste- el héroe de la historia, al fin- me mirabas con el pánico adornando tus rasgos, me sentí tan… asustada, porque tú estabas asustado. Lo peor es que no sabía por qué estabas asustado, hasta que vi el reflejo de tus ojos, había 3 sombras, eran hombres, yo lo sé. De repente se movieron con una agilidad monstruosa. Tú te convertiste en un enorme lobo color rojizo, semejante a tu piel- me toco con sus níveos dedos lo cual produjo en mi un cosquilleo interior-atacaste a los tres vampiros. Supuse yo que eran vampiros. Pero cuando tú los atacaste te convertiste en humano de nuevo pero… no eras el mismo, estabas cambiado, no solo en tu aspecto si no en tu actitud. Te mostrabas enojado, tú físico, bueno estabas mas –inflo las mejillas y sus brazos los mostros con fuerza- fuerte y también tu cabello, estaba corto y te veías más grande. Después caíste en un hoyo profundo, yo te veía como caías. Las 3 figuras se acercaron hacia mí. Y ahí fue cuando pude observar su rostro. Eran grandes, viejos pero se veían fuertes y pálidos los 3. Sus ojos rojos me dieron escalofríos y hablaban con un acento extranjero. Después desperté.

-¿dime no se te hacían familiares esos seres?- le pregunte preocupado mientras conducía.

Ella ladeo la cabeza.

-los había visto en algún lado. Pero no te lo tomes tan enserio es solo un sueño. Nada real.

"lo mío parece un sueño y es muy real" pensé y detuve el carro.

-llegamos-anuncie abriéndole la puerta. Mi casa se encontraba a la mira. Esto no era seguro, como los Cullens no eran vampiros, significa que nunca nadie firmo un acuerdo. Nada. Los vampiros podrían entrar a la Push cuando quisieran. Y no contábamos con perros mutantes que nos protegieran. Tenía ganas de ser uno.

Bella abrió la puerta. Se veía que no tenía ganas de irse aun. Menos de separarse de mí. Me sentí bien por eso.

-Jacob, mi papa está en tu casa.- aseguro

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo sabes?- tal vez Bella tenga un súper oído, o algo como un don para la premonición. Porque yo no vi, ni oí nada. Tal vez Bella fue concedida con unos súper poderes sobrenaturales y…

-es que vi su camioneta- apunto a donde se encontraba esta.

-oh.

Me baje de la camioneta casi al mismo tiempo que ella. La alcance por el otro lado y la rodeé con mi brazo mientras sonreía.

-este es el Jacob que recuerdo.-y sonrió.

No. No. ¿Cómo que ella recuerda? Solo nos conocemos desde hace 2 semanas ¿como?

-sigues siendo mi lobo favorito Jacob- ahora ella me abrazaba del pecho. Mientras yo caminaba con mi cara estupefacta.

-¿Cómo que lobo?

-recordé algunas cosas demás -sonrió y se adelanto a la puerta corriendo como una niña chiquita. Ella no actuaba así.

En estos momentos necesitaba a mi madre para entender el complicado mundo de las chicas. Nunca me pudo ayudar. Porque la vida no le dio lo bastante como para criar a su hijo menor. Camine lentamente hacia la puerta con una boba sonrisa provocada por el amor de una chica. Qué bien se sentía esto. Esto si era el paraíso. Abrí la puerta. Enserio que no sabía lo que me esperaba al ver a esa mujer alta y morena.

-mama…

Todos voltearon.

-si, hijo

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos instantáneamente. Esto era excelso.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE EXTRAÑO SUCESO.

_Esto era gloria. Era más feliz que nunca. Y lo repito nunca. Todo lo veía perdido pero ahora, mi madre ha vuelto. Serán todos los días felices como lo recordaba en mi infancia. Eso lo prometo. Ahora nada puede salir mal._

_**[*]**_

"_No…puede…ser" me dije a mi misma. Jacob no me creería esto ¿Cómo pudo pasara esto? ¿Por qué? _

_Salí con rapidez de mi cuarto. Saque poca ropa de mi armario y la metí a una maleta. Tenía que ir a casa de Jacob en este mismo instante. "esto no podría ponerse peor"_

_-Toc, toc a ¿Dónde vas?_

**_

* * *

_**

HOLAP!¿QUE COSAS DEMAS RECORDO BELLA?

aay mil disculpas por tardar pero mi imaginacion tuvo un descanso. siiii mm okey ademas de qe esperaba el review numero 42 mm nunka llego. aaam ps hoy les tengo un aviso ...por la trama qe ya esta ps tomando ya mas emocion los capis se me hacen un poko mas rapidos y ps mi imaginacion no tomara vacaciones por el momento asi qe ps si recibo reviews wuup tal vez actualize este fin de semana que sigue, no este ee el otro :) agradesco a todoos sus revieews GRACIAAS

respondiendo revieews :)

malakiv. jeje no hay problema por el rollo jeje me parecio agradable de leer. bueno espero que en este capi jaya puesto a jake gracioso mm aunk no sale muxa comedia en este ¿dime t gusto?

vampireville. mm buena hipotesis jeje wau pero todavia no te podre contestar muxo por qe si no t diria el final. creo qe este cap t ayudara a sacar nuevas hipotesis, creo k puse mas pistas. o cosas nuevas

tini_black. jeje gracias y akii esta la actualizacioon :D

Lo siento por no poner la investigacion que llevaran acabo Bella y Jake pero el prox cap lo maneja. ¿QUE HABRA DESCUBIERTO BELLA COMO PARA PONERLA TAN ALARMADA? ¿LA MADRE DE JAKE ESTA VIVO? ¿COMO? ¿HAY VAMPIROS EN LA HISTORIA?

_hasta el proximo cap ;) _

JaquelineM.


	14. NadaNadieSeguro

Jacob William Black

-mama…

Todos voltearon.

-si, hijo

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos instantáneamente. Esto era excelso. No comprendía nada. Lo único que sabía en estos momentos es que no sabía exactamente nada. Era acaso esto una ilusión, un sueño o una fantasía. Quería llorar de la alegría. Pero esto era demasiado bueno para ser real. Esto no era real.

Camine directo hacia la impostora.

-¿Quién eres tú?-escupí las palabras, una por una.

Pareció asombrada como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

-hijo ¿ya no reconoces a tu madre? ¿3 semanas sin mí y tú no me recuerdas? Pareces niño chiquito. Por favor discúlpate y ves por las pizzas.- me ordeno

-una impostora no me da órdenes- le dije mientras mi rostro se volvía rojo del enojo.

-hijo soy tu madre, respétame.

Después que me dijo eso, trate de controlarme, pero explote. No lo pude evitar. La rabia quemaba mi sangre y volvía mi rostro policromo. La empuje. Esta cayó en el suelo. Al instante Charlie, Quil, Embry –quien sabe que hacían ahí- y hasta Bella trataron de agarrarme.

-¡suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! No es más que una impostora. Para mí, mi madre se murió hace mucho. ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho tiempo!- los brazos de Charlie no me dejaban acercarme a la mujer que yacía en el suelo.

-¡déjenme!- grite otra vez.

Pero en eso dos débiles brazos me atraparon en un abrazo que incluía todo mi abdomen. Bella me sujetaba muy fuerte y de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas caían.

-¡contrólate! Es tu madre, en verdad es tu madre.

¿Cómo? También a Bella engaño la impostora. La mire a los ojos. Eran las lágrimas que una madre soltaría por su hijo. Deje de tratar de liberarme y me quede quieto pensando, pensando en cuantas cosas pudo cambiar este extraño suceso mi vida.

Me dirigí hacia mi madre.

-¿Cómo es que estas viva? ¿Si el accidente automovilístico no te mato…? ¿Entonces, que? ¿Cómo mi padre si esta herido? ¿Tú no fuiste? ¿Cómo?- le empecé a preguntar y preguntar. Tenía más de 8 años que no la veía. Me era imposible acabar de preguntar cosas que un hijo haría a una madre.

-creo que debemos hablar- ella sonrió. Le importo poco lo que le había hecho, una madre siempre perdonaba a su hijo. Sea lo que sea.

Agarre la mano de mi mama, le sonreí y salimos al patio. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hablar era una buena forma de empezar.

Isabela Marie Swan

Jacob ni siquiera se despidió de mi cuando me fui de su casa. Me sentía feliz por una parte. Jacob era feliz con su madre. Aunque siempre la había tenido. No creo que por 2 semanas que no estuvo su madre. Llorara. Esa actitud se me hizo…algo infantil.

Charlie y yo estábamos saliendo de la casa. Mi padre y Billy seguían platicando como comadres. Y yo pues… seguía buscando a Jacob. No lo veía. Quería salir a buscarlo pero creo que sería de mala educación ir a molestarlo mientras se reencuentra con su mama. Bueno según él.

-Adiós.- se despidió mi padre.

-a ver cuando regresan por aquí. Por lo visto a Bella le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con mi hijo- Billy me guiño el ojo. Me puse colorada. Qué vergüenza.

Mi papa se carcajeo feliz mente y le guiño el ojo. Era como si el dijera "si, Bella ira seguido a visitar a su suegro, no te preocupes Billy nunca estarás solo"

Pero esos pensamientos significaban poco para mí cuando mi único pensamiento importante en estos momentos era Jacob.

Mire hacia atrás. Tenía un buen presentimiento para él, pero no uno tan bueno para mí. Me resigne y me subí al coche.

Llevaba más de 3 días sin información alguna de Jacob, solo con pronunciar su nombre mi pecho me dolía. Porque me hice tan dependiente de él. Me encontraba barriendo la casa por tercera vez en el día. Nunca me molesto hacer el que hacer. Pero… ahora se me hacia tan monótono que no lo podría soportar un día mas.

-¡Aaaah! – tenía que descargar mi ira. Gritar era bueno. Creo leí en un libro.

Se escucharon unos pasos bajando frenéticamente por las escaleras. Me espante por un momento "Victoria" pensé rápidamente. Era Charlie. Esperen ¿Quién era Victoria?

-¿Bella estas bien?- grito mi padre desde las escaleras.

-eh… si, no es nada- no sabía que Charlie estaba aquí. Ups.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-porque… se me cayo la escoba.- me Salí por la tangente exitosamente. Me felicite a mí misma.

-tienes la escoba en tu mano Bella.

-claro, la recogí- conteste –creo que iré a visitar a Ángela. Estoy aburrida.- deje la escoba en su lugar y me solté el cabello. Agarre la bolsa que estaba recargada en la silla y abrí la puerta.

-Bella ¿por qué no te vas con Jake?

-está ocupado

-¿le hablaste ya?

-adiós papa.

Aporree la puerta. Quería gritar de nuevo pero los vecinos me verían. Mire el cielo. Fue raro que me acostumbrara a este clima tan rápido. Cuando decidí que me vendría no lo hacía solo por mama sino también por mí. Creo que esperaba un cambio o volver a algo. No sé. Algo me esperaba aquí. Puse de excusa otra vez la felicidad de mi mama para que me dejaran venirme a Forks.

Empezó a recordar.

_Y ahora me exiliaba en Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas direcciones._

_-Bella- me dijo mama por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes por qué hacerlo._

_-es que quiero ir- mentí._

Ya me había acostumbrado a recordar esos"deja-bu". Cada vez recordaba más. Aunque muy poco, como para saber qué es lo que tanto aterraba a Jacob.

Respire hondo y camine en dirección a la estación de taxis. Al tomar el taxi este me llevo al centro de Forks. Aunque no era muy grande siempre encontrabas que hacer.

Mire alrededor. Nada. Nadie. Seguro.

Los últimos días se me había dado por hacer eso. Ahora era algo automático.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca. Ya había venido. No sé si en mis recuerdos la había visto por eso se me hiso fácil encontrarla. La campanita arriba de la puerta sonó al entrar. Una señora grande, con cabellos blancos estaba en la recepción.

-¿alguna tema en especial? Señorita.- me ofreció la empleada del lugar.

-no, gracias-mis ojos buscaron algo que me llamara la atención. -¿no tendrá…algo como un libro que me diga el significado de los sueños?

Asintió. Se paró de su silla y busco en un estante repleto de libros. Mientras ella buscaba yo me fijaba en algunos libros que había en el mostrador. Destacaban unos títulos como "tu no existes", "la casa de la noche", "los sucesos de mayor importancia pero que nadie sabe: el cisne negro" "eclipse"

Entonces a mi vino un deja-bu.

_Puedo luchar contra las sombras pero no contra un eclipse._ En mi mente apareció Jacob con la pierna enyesada y acostado en la cama. Su cara demostraba tristeza.

Me maree un poco con ese deja-bu y puse una mano en mi frente. Pensé que me iba a caer. Al tratar de agarrarme de algo mi mano tiro un libro del estante.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto la señora.

-sí, claro solo que…tenia este libro en mis manos y se me cayo.

La señora no pareció sorprendida.

-aquí está el libro del significado de los sueños.- me puso un libro en las manos. En lo que yo leía el titulo, la señora en un gesto amable levanto el libro que yo tire.

-oh. Un título muy interesante.-dijo ella

-¿Qué es el "cisne negro"? ¿Un cuento? ¿Qué?-le pregunte. Ella abrió el libro.

-el cisne negro sería algo como un extraño suceso que están grande que podría afectar a toda la humanidad. Según científicos la última vez que paso fue en 1991. O bueno, es solo una expresión, para referirse a algo malignamente grande.

Abrí el libro y divise las minúsculas letras en el. La señora me lo cerró en las manos.

-esto es una librería, no una biblioteca. ¿Quieres un libro? cómpralo.

Por lo visto esta señora si sabía hacer sus negocios. Le di el dinero de mala gana en su mano ¿Que le hice para que sacara las garras? Ahora yo estaba igual de molesta que la señora. _Es como si algo nos hubiera cambiado de humor_. Me enoja estar enojada.

Me fui de la tienda con los dos libros. Mire alrededor, por si las dudas. Nada. Nadie. Seguro.

Tome un taxi y me dirigí a casa.

Saque los libros de la bolsa. Trate de hojearlos, pero a falta de la luz no podía distinguir bien las letras. Los metí de nuevo a la bolsa, solo faltaba llegar a casa.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, pero tratando de no hacer tanto ruido. Era miércoles y mañana Charlie iba a trabajar. No quería que se despertara a causa del ruido. Prendí rápidamente el computador y saque los libros de la bolsa. Mire la hora en la pantalla. Eran las siete en punto. Primero leería el significado de mis sueños. Vi lobos y diamantes humanos ¿eso existe?

Me puse a buscar rápidamente.

Lobo: Lo sentimos. No se han encontrado resultados para la búsqueda solicitada.

Qué tontería. Busque diamante porque creo que no existía el término diamante humano.

Diamante: Soñarse propietario de diamantes indica que se aspira a poseer grandes riquezas y destacar en. . .

Esto no me dejaba las cosas muy claras. Necesitaba algo mas…especifico. Más convincente. Y yo no era dueña de un diamante humano. No creo que ese chico hubiera sido un "diamante". El deja-vu vino de repente y me agarro desprevenida.

Billy entraba por la puerta de mi voz sonaba distorsionada.

_-…y Jacob quería ver de nuevo a Bella.- lo miro. Jacob se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros._

_Tal vez no debi de haber sido tan convicente en la playa._

Abri mis ojos. Este fue corto. Y Jacob parecía…como parece ahorita. No recuerdo a Jacob como ese "señor musculos"

_Tal vez no debi de haber sido tan convicente en la playa._ La frase salto de mi mente ¿de que playa hablaba? ¿Cómo que fui convincente? Sacudi la cabeza y me puse a llorar. Era tan desesperante no recordar algo que sabes que fue parte fundamental de tu vida. De repente, como por arte de magia; una ventana se abrió en mi computador. Respingue. Mire a los alrededores. Nada. Nadie. Seguro. Bueno eso pensé. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro, la única luz en el era la de mi computadora. Un trueno sonó. Respingue de nuevo. Esto asustaba. Revise la página.

**Legendas Quiluites.**

Me fije mejor. Era una historia de sus dioses. O algo así. Leí la historia. Cuando termine de leerla…sentí un presentimiento de que yo ya había leído esta historia. La tercera esposa, así se titulaba.

_Estaba reunida con un montón de chicos. Mucho mayores que yo. Estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Jacob. Todos estábamos atentos solo me pregunto a que estábamos atentos. Mi mente salto a otro lado. Estaba en un carro. No cualquiera. En mi camioneta .Jacob me decía algo, pero no podía escuchar bien que. Salí disparada de la camioneta y corrí unos cuantos metros. Ahí había un muchacho sin rostro. Aunque me espante. En la imagen parecía que le tenía algún tipo de afecto. Mi re a Jacob. _Mi mente volvió a la realidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Creo que a este paso terminare en un hospital psiquiátrico. Mire de nuevo al computador. La página había cambiado otra vez. Aparecía un titulo enorme, con letras negritas y subrayadas.

**La verdadera historia de la descendencia Quileute.**

Leí, leí como loca. Esto era interesante. No estaba loca. Los Quileutes si descendían de los lobos. Pero algo cambio. La primera vez que la escuche Jacob me la conto. Si. Coquetee con él para sacarle la sopa. Pero algo cambio, el había mencionado una familia. Un nombre extraño. No creo que fuera de por aquí. Pero en la página web me aparecía que 3 viejos eran los vampiros.

"No…puede…ser" me dije a mi misma. Jacob no me creería esto ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué?

Salí con rapidez de mi cuarto. Saque poca ropa de mi armario y la metí a una maleta. Tenía que ir a casa de Jacob en este mismo instante. No me importaba si estaba con su madre, tenía que avisarle de mi nuevo recuerdo "esto no podría ponerse peor" pensé.

Escuche unos pasos.

-Toc, toc a ¿Dónde vas?- me dijo mi padre sacándome el corazón.

-a casa de Jacob.-respondi.

Mi para sonrió y miro mi habitación. –ves pero cierra la ventana, el frio entrara a la casa.

Enarque una ceja. Yo no había abierto ninguna ventana. Mire hacia mi alcoba. La ventana se encontraba abierta. ¿Cómo?

La cerré y baje apresuradamente. Cerré la puerta. Desde afuera (donde yo estaba) se escucho el sonido del teléfono. "tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que atender una llamada" pensé y me introduje en mi camioneta.

Jacob William Black.

Me encontraba afuera, sentado al lado de mi madre. Esto era gloria. Era más feliz que nunca. Y lo repito nunca. Ella me había contado, como logro sobrevivir al accidente, que antes la hubiera matado.

Ella iba en el asiento del copiloto. Mi papa iba manejando. Dice que por un pelo, ellos casi son arrollados, pero un tipo paso y detuvo el camión. Claro no como superman, que hubiera vivido para contarlo. El impacto contra este hizo que el conductor del tráiler se despertara y bueno, solo lograra pegar a mi padre. No me sentía feliz que mi papa sufriera pero, mi mama si vivió y eso fue bueno. Mi mama dice que colaboro en la búsqueda del muerto. Pero nunca los pudieron localizar. Fue misterioso. Lo único que ella recuerda es un brillo impotente cruzando la calle. De ahí, nada. Pero eso no me importaba. Mi madre ha vuelto y esta vez para quedarse. Serán de nuevo todos los días felices como lo recordaba en mi infancia. Eso lo prometo. Ahora nada puede salir mal.

Mi paleta roja se cayó de mi mano. La recogí y con afán de metérmela de nuevo a la boca.

-Jacob- me regaño y quito la paleta de mi mano.- ¿Cómo te ibas a atrever metértela a la boca de nuevo?- sacudió la cabeza en pose negativa.

-madre. No creo que una paleta con tierra me matara. Además soy sano como un roble.- le sonreí.

Ella me miro con alegría.

-o fuerte como un hombre lobo.-ella lo tomo como una broma.

Me puse palido. Y quería vomitar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunte con intriga.

-de niño, yo te contaba esas historias. ¿Te acuerdas?

Asentí.

-¿Cuál de todas? –pregunte

- la descendencia de los quileutes.

-ah…-dije restándole importancia.- que descendemos de los lobos y peleamos contra los fríos, es decir bebedores de sangre. Y que un pacto se que se hiso hace mucho… tiempo- mi voz era floja, como si estuviera repitiendo una lección- los fríos hicieron un pacto que nos impedía atacarlos a menos que bebieran sangre de humano. La familia de fríos se llamaba…

-eran tres vampiros, no una familia- me interrumpió mi mama.-que mal que ya no te acuerdes de lo básico de la historia.

-no mama, era una familia, no tres.

Mi madre negó ladeando la cabeza.

Entonces todo esto cambia la historia. No recuerdo ningún clan de tres. Esperen. Victoria y su clan de sanguijuelas. Nosotros matamos a uno de ellos, los Cullens mataron a la pareja de la vampira. Juntos son 3. Pero recuerdo que no era el único clan de tres que conocía. Bella, Bella me había contado una historia que me puso los pelos de punta, trataba sobre unos vampiros que la iban a matar… no recordaba bien. Pero por poco la matan a ella y a los Cullens. Tenía que llamarla, esos vampiros si comían humanos.

Salí corriendo a la casa. Marque el número de Bella. Contesto Charlie.

-hola Jacob.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-salió para tu casa ¿no ha llegado?

Colgué el teléfono. La vida de Bella peligraba y no podía hacer nada. A menos que…

-¡ahora vuelvo!- grite y salí por la puerta.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Me encontraba llorando. Sentía la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Solo quedan las ganas de llorar

A ver que nuestro amor se aleja

Frente a frente bajamos la mirada

Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar

Nada...

Queda poca ternura que y alguna vez haciendo

_Una locura, un beso y a la fuerza_

Queda...

_Una locura, un beso y a la fuerza. Un deja-vu de nuevo._

_Lo único que podía ver, sentir u oír era Jacob, Jacob y Jacob. No podía ver ni sentir nada que no fuera él. Nos estábamos besando. Lo sabía porque mis labios se movían como nunca antes se habían movido. No tenía que ser cuidadosa con él. _

Mi mente regreso de sopetón y lo único que pude distinguir fue un _brillo impotente_ atravesando la calle y las luces de un camión acercándose a mí.

* * *

**eeee!! pude actualizee a la semanaaaaaaa!! bueno akii esta**

**prometido. recibi los reviews y aki esta mi cap.**

**mm sigue el mismo trato aunqe tal vez me tarde un dia es qe mi computadora anda fallando, si no lo ubiera guardado aparte el capi se me ubiera perdido :s bueno lo salve akii esta el resultado ¿les gusto? esperoo qe sii :D**

**vampirville: okey esta vez no me desapareci y pues hay mas. mm segura qe es aro? lo se me odiaras xD**

**tini_black: graciaaas :D espero qe este t guste igual**

**malavik: graciiiiiiiaaaaaaaas qe enkanto qe t haya gustadoo . akii esta el capiii disfrutalo**

**kyara.b : qe bueno qe creaste una kuenta y comentaste, gracias x seguir mi historia :D**

**angelina-black-meyer: gracias por comentar y seguir la historia xoxo**

**psique46: aki siguiendo la historia**

**¿qe sera ese destello impotente? ¿qe vision tuvo bella? ¿por qe pongo estas preguntas? la respuesta ni idea**

**hasta el proximo capi. si recibo reviews pues a la semana actualizo. GRAAAX A TOOODOOOS :D**

_JaquelineM._


	15. El restaurant de siempre

_TODO PERTENECE A STEPHANIE M._

_perdon x la tardanza y disfruten._

_

* * *

_

Isabela Marie Swan.

Estaba tirada en el fondo del agua. La arena era suave y flotaba con la marea. No era violenta, solo candente. Al principio me desespere porque sentía que me ahogaba. El agua se encontraba en todas partes, no veía la superficie. Estaba en la profundidad del mar. Trate de flotar hasta la superficie, pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. Como si estuviera en la tierra. Respire. Ya no pude contener más la respiración. Inhale. Me sorprendió que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Estire mis manos y toque un coral anaranjado. Al momento se desvaneció y se convirtió todo el panorama en polvos policromos que se dejaban llevar de un lado a otro. Me dio risa y miedo cuando un enorme oso con un moño amarillo suave sujetado a su cuello apareció. Di un paso hacia atrás y me caí. El oso me ofreció su mano.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- musite.

-¿no te acuerdas de mí?

-no creo acordarme de toda la basura de mi infancia-dije haciendo un gesto de asco a él (o eso).

-que mal educada te has vuelto

-ni siquiera sé si tuve un oso. Ni siquiera sé si ya me pudrí y estoy en mi vida numero 43 ¡no sé nada! Y tú quieres que sea educada. Esta idiota mugre invento de mi imaginación ¡idiota!- me puse a gritar más blasfemias hasta que me canse.

De la nada el osito babosito de mi imaginación traía una bata de doctor y una libreta. Yo me hallaba sentada en uno de esos sillones que tienen los psicólogos en sus habitaciones.

-¿y con eso como te sientes?

Puse los ojos en blanco. No sé que era más estúpido, que un oso te interrogara o que lo tomara en serio.

Me acomode mejor en el sillón marrón.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ya me morí? ¿Quién escogió el diseño de este mueble? Es un asco.

El rechoncho oso sonrió.

-estas en el teatro mágico, la entrada cuesta la razón y la salida tu corazón- el oso me guiño el ojo. Yo enarque una ceja. Le gusto a un oso. Asco. Mucho asco.

El oso se acomodo mejor en su sillón y dijo.

-así que ¿donde empezó todo?

Me resigne y me puse a contarle a ese oso, todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

-…entonces me encontré con él, era raro, creo que todo estaba predestinado. Tal vez sea un sueño. Tal vez este loco. Tal vez hasta esto sea un sueño. Pero he recordado cosas que no se si sean reales. Así que tal vez y…

-dime ¿Qué crees que paso?-dijo el oso malhumorado de escuchar toda mi historia. ¿Quién le dijo que la oyera? El me dijo que se la contara. Yo no soy culpable. El tiene la culpa.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo de nuevo

-bueno, primero pensé que él estaba loco, después que yo había perdido la cabeza.

El oso toco mi cabeza.

-no, ahí sigue tu cabeza.

Le mire enojada. Pero continúe.

-después pensé en que era "Bella en el país de las maravillas", después que era el personaje de una historia mal hecha. Y mi última teoría es: estoy en uno de esos experimentos hechos por el gobierno, donde todo lo que buscan es descubrir vida en otros planetas. Después la rechace porque no tengo idea de los extraterrestres. Así que, no tengo ni una idea de qué demonios pasa.

-si claro, mm interesante. Elemental mi querida Bella, te recomiendo que tengas una frase de ayude para controlar tu enojo. Repite después de mi "los elotes no tienen maíz"

-¡pero!- esto era demasiado.

-adiós, gracias por venir al teatro mágico. Y cuidado con la envoltura de los regalos, te puedes cortar.

Todo se empezó a desvanecer.

-no…-alcance a gritar, pero ya había despertado.

Mi cabeza era una mierda. No comprendo nada ¡nada!

Estaba en medio del bosque y de noche. Lo que me faltaba. Sufrir un accidente para después descubrir que no sufriste un accidente. Si no soñar con un oso acosador. Lindo. Perfect. Aunque era en realidad una "piripezia"_** ***_

Seguí caminando mientras me recordaba mi pésima suerte. Pero recordé que estaba en el teatro mágico, la entrada costaba la razón y la salida tu corazón-solo para locos-. Claro debías estarlo para entrar.

Jacob William Black.

Charlie estaba desesperado. Su preocupación era notable. Bella llevaba 4 horas desaparecida. Nadie sabía que decirle a Charlie para que no se preocupara mas.

No podía creer que hasta sin monstruos Bella se metiera en aprietos. Era como un imán para la mala suerte.

Mi padre estaba hablando con Charlie. Todos estábamos preocupados. Una mano se poso detrás de mí. Me voltee rápidamente y me puse en posición de defensa.

-solo soy yo Jacob.

-Sam… ¿Qué haces aquí?-enarque una ceja.

-vengo a ayudar con Bella. Me han llamado.

Llevaba un suéter con zíper en medio y unos pantalones. Estaba bien protegido del frio. Se me hizo raro verlo así.

-¿Cómo piensas ayudar? A menos que tenga un don sobrenatural o una nariz de perro no creo que ayudes en mucho-dije con sarna

-pues yo creo que si pueda ayudar -sonrió y se fue

Eso fue raro.

Fui con mi papa y con mi suegro. Digo Charlie. Estuve segundos con ellos. Miraba a Sam detenidamente. Se estaba internando en el inmenso bosque. Sin dejar ser percibido lo seguí.

Detrás de un árbol esperaba el momento en el que se convirtiera en lobo. Parecía relajado, saco una brújula de su bolsillo derecho. Empezó a silbar y caminar hacia el noreste. Lo seguí de cuclillas. Lo único que hacía era ver los arboles, esto era aburrido y mucho.

Entonces, se detuvo. Corrió hacia el oeste. Lo perseguí. Pero me cansaba mucho, ya no tenía la misma resistencia de antes, o después. O lo que sea.

Empecé a distinguir qué era lo que perseguía. O en este caso escuchaba. Era algo como un grito. Bella.

Visualizaba en mi mente que Bella estaba gritando porque un vampiro estuviera a punto de atacarla. O por un insecto. No que estuviera parada justo en medio del bosque gritando por haber visto solo un oso de peluche en medio de este.

-¿estas bien?- me acerque rápido para preguntarle. Sam parecía sorprendido de haberme hallado ahí.

-¡no! No maldita sea, no estoy bien. Ese estúpido oso me viene persiguiendo desde mis sueños ¡esta poseido!

Tanto Sam como yo enarcamos la ceja y cruzamos la mirada diciendo "si, está loca"

-Bella, solo es un oso.

- no, es ese estúpido osito babo sito de mi sueño. Es real él era parte de…

La interrumpí.

-¿de qué? ¿Un teatro mágico o qué?- enarque una ceja. Por lo visto no era el único paranoico.

Empezó a refunfuñar y dijo.

-nos vamos ya ¿o qué?

Alguien no estaba de buen humor hoy.

Seguíamos caminando por la oscuridad del bosque. Todos estábamos callados.

-¿Cómo pudiste encontrar a Bella, Sam?- le pregunte

-solo escuche mis instintos- me sonrió. Le devolví una mueca.

-¿tu crees en nuestras leyendas?

-¿Cuál de todas?- me dijo él con voz suave

-la de nuestras descendencias lupinas

El asintió.

-¿crees que algún día nosotros volvamos hacer lobos?

El negó.

-creo que es solo una leyenda, pero nunca se sabe- me miro- ¿no Jacob?

Asentí.

¿Quién más sabia de los misterios de la vida mejor que yo? Mire mi reloj con luz integrada. Eran las 10. Temprano. Caminamos un rato mas y empecé a divisar las luces de la patrulla y hasta de la ambulancia -Charlie estaba paranoico-.

Charlie empezó a abrazar a su hija. Bella lo miro de forma extraña. Como si no se hubiera perdido 4 horas. Como si hubiera hecho algo peor antes. Y si que lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué tan efusivo Charlie?- pregunto Bella.

-¿crees que no me preocupe? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Dime? ¿La camioneta donde esta? ¿Estas herida? ¿Algo paso?- la sujeto de los hombros fuertemente.

Negó ella.-solo estaba recorriendo el perímetro.-dijo como si fuera de lo más normal que ella hiciera caminatas a todo momento.

-¡Me preocupaste! ¿No pensaste eso? ¡Todavía no eres mayor de edad! ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué no preocuparía? –empezó a exaltarse. Y enojarse.

Mi papa me hizo una seña. Creo que era hora de irnos y que dejemos a estos dos a solas.

Además de los típicos problemas de Bella con lo sobrenatural, también me preocupan sus problemas en casa.

Isabela Marie Swan.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le empecé a reprochar cuando ya todo el arguende (problema) de la policía había pasado. Me apenaba tanto ¿Qué Charlie no se podía comportar normal?

Se sujeto con las manos el cabello. Parecía que se lo arrancaría. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba enojado.

-respóndeme ¿Dónde estabas?

-en el bosque. Un poco obvio debido a que ahí me encontraron ¿no crees, Charlie?

-¡no!

Me aferre al sillón. Con miedo de que me regañara como a una niña de 5 años. Tenía 17. No era su niña

-sabes que es lo que nos impide resolver un problema- afirmo en vez de preguntar- que, nunca experimentaste con migo esa confianza de padre a hija ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?-sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos.

Me sentía algo culpable. Nunca había estado demasiado tiempo con él. Nunca tuve un padre en la infancia. Él solo, era como mi tío. Siempre viví alejada del. Pero eso no fue mi culpa. O si. Porque no pedí a mi madre antes venirme a Forks.

-no Charlie, creo que la distancia no nos permitió…

Me interrumpió.- ahí está el problema ¿Por qué me llamas Charlie?

-porque es tu nombre-respondí con ironía

-pero soy tu padre, me debes respeto. Tú eres mi hija. Yo te puedo llamar Bella, tengo autoridad sobre ti. Pero tú no sobre mí.

-¡que! Ahora me minimizas. Lo que me faltaba Charlie. ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! –recalque. Me apure a subir las escaleras. Pisaba tan fuerte que el eco resonaba por el interior de la casa. Casi me tropiezo pero me agarre del barandal.

-¡Bella! Baja ahora.-grito. Pero yo yacía cerrando mi puerta.

Empecé a derramar mares por mis ojos. Odio que cuando este enojada lloré. Y darme cuenta de eso, solo me hace llorar más, y más.

Creo que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo una crisis de adolescente. Pero no me importa ¿Qué, siempre debo actuar como una persona de 30? ¡No!

Entre lágrimas y blasfemias soltadas de mi boca, el teléfono sonó. Suerte que lo subí a mi habitación.

Me emocione. Jacob era la única persona que me podría consolar.

-¡hola Jake! –dije con entusiasmo

Pero mi entusiasmo duro poco.

-eh, soy Jessica. Creo que es lógico, desde hace años que no nos hablas. Ahora te la pasas mucho con tu amiguito ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jake? ¿James?

-se llama Jacob- dije firmemente y enojada por haberlo confundido.

-claro, el chico que acabas de conocer hace 4 semanas y ahora es tu mejor amigo. Te recomiendo algo. Salir con menores perfudica tu reputación. Con mi reputación cache a Mike.

Gruñí

-pero no me vengo a pelear, es más te invito a una salida en grupo-dijo ella- van a ir Angela, Ben, mi Mike mouse y yo ¿no suena genial?

-si mucho

-seguro que si. Te espero mañana a las 8:00 en el restaurant de siempre.

-¿Cual es el restaurant de siempre?- pregunte.

-"el restaurant de siempre" asi se llama.- dijo con tono ironico.

Esboce un "ah", me despedi y colgué. En mi mente trataba de buscar una buena excusa para hablarle a Jacob, el era el único que me entendería en momentos asi. Tal vez y con chance lo invitaba al "resturant de siempre". Me rei en mi mente debido a la ironia del nombre. Marque el numero rápidamente.

-Hola Jacob- dije con entusiasmo (otra vez)

-¿Bella? ¿que pasa?- pregunto Jacob preocupado.

-nada, solo quería llamar para ver si podrías ir al "restaurant de siempre" ja asi se llama el restaurant ¿ironico, no?

-eh creía que todos conocían ese restaurant ¿acaso tu no?

Me avergoncé ante el gran crimen de no conocer "el restaurant de siempre" . Todos lo conocían ya parecía crimen no conocerlo. Se que soy una atrasada y antisocial pero no es para que cada persona en este planeta me abofetee en la cara que conocen "el restaurant de siempre"…

-y…¿Qué haces?- dijo Jacob con tono aburrido parando mi discusión mental.

-nada interesante ¿tu?

-estoy algo ocupado, mi mama y yo estábamos hablando de nuestras películas favoritas y mis hermanas llegaron de visita, todos estamos en la sala disfrutando del frio. Me siento tan feliz, creo que…

Jacob siguió y siguió hablando de su gran y unida familia, también de su nueva gran armonía. Me daba asco. Como el podia tener mas integrantes y no peliarse mas seguido. No es que me enojara que mi familia no estuviera unida solo…solo tenia celos.

-oh, bueno me llaman hasta mañana-se despidió

Por el teléfono sonaron voces diciendo "ya dejala no se ira" o "uuuh, la novia no lo deja jugar". Hubo mas pero parecían las voces de Quil y Embry. No me dijo que también estaban ahí. O tal vez si y no puse atención.

-adios- dije pero por lo visto el habia cortado ya.

Entre lagrimas, rabietas y contando hasta el 100 me dormi. Lo único que pedia en estos momentos era paz, tranquilidad y conocer de una vez el "restaurant de siempre"

-adios Bella y no olvides lo de esta noche- me dijo Jessica alzando los brazos.

Asentí y le mostre una falsa sonrisa. Este habia sido un dia realmente largo. En la mañana agarre cuatro mudas de ropa, mi pelea con Charlie no habia acabado. Pensaba pasara tres noches en un hotel, tenia dinero asi que estaría bien. Tome mi celular y marque a Charlie, espere que la contestadora sonara y deje mi mensaje.

"Charlie pasare esta noche y las próximas dos en un hotel, adiós"

Sone fría y lo acepto. Pero no me importaba. Era viernes el dia era joven y tenia libertad (dadapor mi misma) hasta el lunes o hasta que se me bajara el enojo. Una de las dos.

Conduci hacia el hotel. De paso pase por el restaurant donde cuando yo tenia ocho años comia siempre mis tartas de fresa. Charlie no se habia recuperado de la perdida de mama y yo. Todos los viernes iba a comer una tarta de fresa. Siempre, era la regla. Al pasar por el restaurant vi a Charlie sentado y con el celular en mano. Preocupado, asi estaba. Le reste importancia y fui hacia el centro de Forks.

Me pase toda la tarde en una cafetería, tomando el mismo café. Me sentía como una mierda. Mi teléfono sono, rebusque en mis bolsillos. Pero en vez de hallar mi celular encontré el papel misterioso que Jacob encontró después de nuestra huida de Victoria, James y Laurent. Claro no me acordaba como recordaba los nombres, pero bueno.

_Sigue los pasos:_

_1- 535463_

_2- no oigas, no salgas, haz como si nada pasara._

_3- los caminos largos tiene su recompensa_

_4- no te desvíes de tu camino._

_5- disfrútalo: de mi parte._

No entendía nada. El primer paso: ¿Qué tenían que ver los números?

Esto era una tontería. De verdad.

La televisión se escucho mas fuerte. Voltee hacia la vieja televisión de la cafetería. Estaba el noticiero de las 7:00. La chica rubia del noticiero hablaba de la cancelación de vuelos debido a un choque aereo.

"… no muchos se sorprenden pero todos los vuelos del estado 5 han sido cancelados…"

Estado 5, trate de recordar cual era el estado 5 del país.

¡california! Claro, tal vez los números eran algo haci como coordenadas. Los números eran 535463.

5: california. Tenia el significado de uno, ahora el numero 3.

"…es una lastima ya que tanto California como Arizona han sido afectados …"

Arizona era el estado numero 3.

"a las 5:46 los vuelos continuaran. Mientras volvamos a nuestro especial de…"

546 era la hora. Es decir debía de tomar un vuelo de california a Arizona a las 5:46 y el otro 3 me sobraba.

Hoy tenia que partir a California para tomar el vuelo. Si. Tenia que salir ahora a avisarle a Jacob.

Corri rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Un tipo me detuvo.

-la cuenta señorita- dijo y yo avergonzada le pague, esto me dio pena.

Sali a buscar a Jacob.

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE EXTRAÑO SUCESO.**

**-jacob necesitamos irnos ya- dijo**

**-pero no puedo, mi mama, no sabes lo que me a costado estar con ella. Es mucho, no se…**

**-vamos. Tu fuiste el que me metiste en esto. Ahora lo resolvemos.**

**-pero ahora no se si seguir, es mucho lo que ariesgo. Además…**

**Me detuve un momento.**

**-no se si quiero seguir con esto…**

**Ella se sorprendió, era de esperar.**

**-¿prefieres perderme por estar con tu mama?**

**-no se**

**-responde**

**{*}**

**Estábamos en nuestra habitación, se oyeron voces, gritos y rasguos no sabíamos si salir o que.**

_**Piripezia:**__ (italiano) desgracia._

* * *

**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! antes d que me maten, me disminuyeron mi tiempo en la compuuutadoraaa. siii solo puedo usarla una hora diaria y PAM tengo tarea diaria. llorareeee bueno ya lo hice jeje aa perdooonenmeee mm trate d actualizar antes pero no pude... estar 6 horas al sol es maloo mui malo, no me puedo mover bien y si estoi en el sol me kema. wuaaa soi vampiraa jaja pero quemada muy quemada u.u_**

**_tini_black: aay si ee vivee si tal vez mi fic suene algo loco pero aaa me enkanta que sea diferente. _**

**_vampireville: olaa si mm ahora me odias mas lo se lo se aapero no me dejan usar muxo la compu mm xs_**

**_maria-fan: actualizando pero no mui pronto jeje_**

**_jaja y pensaran por qe me disminuyeron el tiempo aaa por mate. odio mate xs_**

**_ja pero como sali bien en otras materia e recuperado mi tiempo libree_**

**_actualizare el proximo miercoles si dejan reviews. se despide la primera vampira kemada y jeje tambien_**

_JaquelineM._


	16. Escapando de todo

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE

perdooon x la tardanza pero lean este capi, me esmere haciendolo y pues wau me encanto, espero que compartan esa opinion conmigo :D dulce lectura

* * *

Jacob William Black.

-una rosa, para una rosa mama.-le dije

-oh, gracias- me tendió sus brazos y me estrujo con ellos.

-feliz día de las madres- le sonreí.

Ella me agradeció y en el momento en el que me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, un terrible sonido ensordecedor sonó. Era la camioneta de Bella, nada en este mundo podría producir un sonido de acero viejo y oxidado como esa carcacha.

Mi mama y yo nos volteamos, Bella venia corriendo a trompicones hacia mí.

Le dedique una mirada de disculpa a mi mama y corrí hacia Bella.

Venia tan rápido hacia mí, que al tratar de frenarla, ella hizo que nos cayéramos uno encima de otro. Rápidamente -y sin mirarme a la cara- se levanto, como si tocarnos le hubiera dado igual. Me dolió un poco, tal vez ella estaba muy distraída (como siempre) como para darse cuenta de cada cosa que me pasa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte amablemente-¿ya no tienes problemas con tu papa?

Ella pareció molesta ante mis preguntas y de uno de mis brazos me jalo enojada. Me guio hasta atrás de mi casa. Donde mi mama no nos pudiera ver. Le dedique a mi mama una mirada confundida, como: "sí, yo tampoco sé lo que le pasa"

-¡descubrí las pistas! ¡La que nos dejaron en el papel!- grito y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un papel muy arrugado y frágil- La primera línea de números quiere decir que debemos de tomar un vuelo de california a Arizona a las 5:46 y- me señalo el ultimo numero de la línea – y este 3 me sobra, no sé qué significa aun, pero creo que juntos descubriremos que pasa, para que…

Empezó a subir la voz más y más, casi hasta el punto de gritar. Sus palabras no se entendían y hablaba muy atropelladamente. La sacudí agarrándole de sus hombros.

-Bella, Bella calma, ya no es necesario descubrir que origino esto. Ya no le encuentro sentido.

-Jacob necesitamos irnos ya- dijo, ignorándome.

-pero no puedo, mi mama, no sabes lo que me ha costado estar con ella. Es mucho sacrificio y no pienso arriesgar tanto solo para…- me detuve y mire hacia abajo.

-vamos. ¡Tú fuiste el que me metiste en esto! Ahora me sacas de este dilema.

-pero ahora no se si seguir, es mucho lo que arriesgo. Además…-mire hacia donde se encontraba mi mama.

Me detuve un momento no quería sonar como un loco que al principio pide desesperadamente ayuda, para después de tenerla rechazarla.

-no sé si quiero seguir con esto…-continúe, tratando de no sonar tan… mal.

Ella se altero. Muy obvio de ella.

-¿prefieres perderme por estar con tu mama?- me pregunto como si hubiera cometido el pecado más grande del mundo. Aunque si lo ves de esta manera… ¿Cuánto vale tu madre para ti?

-no sé, ella es mi mama, me dio la vida y tu…- tenía miedo de continuar la oración y opte por quedarme callado.

-respóndeme- alzo los brazos exasperada- no, sabes que, no respondas. Mejor hago esto sin ti. Sabes creo que fue un error venir a aquí a pedirte ayuda. Sabes que sigue estando con tu "mama" claro como no ha convivido con ella desde- conto con sus dedos- ¡ah! Claro desde hace 5 semanas. Wau reto para cualquiera.- se acerco a mí y me señalo con el dedo – como tus papas no se han divorciado. Como tu vida no es un asco. Como no te duele nada porque tienes amigos y familia que sabes que están ahí ¡claro para que preocuparse por una chica loca que te ayuda a resolver un problema que ahora se convirtió en mi problema!- se puso roja y empezó a soltar lagrimas- sabes que, mejor me largo y dejo pasar tiempo con tu mama. Se ve que es genial tener una familia unida y feliz ¿no?

Se alejo sin decir adiós. Cerro de mala gana la puerta y con un estruendoso sonido se fue a 70k/h.

Me quede parado en el mismo lugar... ¿Qué había hecho mal? nunca había ofendido a Bella por tener una mala estabilidad familiar. Ni siquiera indirectas. No tenía por qué estar enojada conmigo. Yo no había sido el culpable de sus desdichas.

Entonces pensé… (Si, yo pienso) si Bella nunca habría conocido a seres mitológicos. Si Bella nunca hubiera conocido a Edward o a mí… su vida sería totalmente monótona, viviría por vivir. No tendría grandes aventuras. Tal vez y después se casaría…pero no sería con alguien que amara de verdad. Si el destino no nos hubiera puesto frente a frente, terminaría siendo una existencia vacía y sola. Una noche sin luna, un día sin sol y un crepúsculo sin luz.

Sin querer mirar atrás-por miedo a volver con mi madre- me introduje en mi casa por la puerta trasera sin ser visto por ni un alma. En lo alto del refrigerador se encontraban las tarjetas de crédito. Todos estaban en una taza naranja. Mire hacia los lados para ver si alguien me veía. Agarre la taza y salí al patio. Ahí deje la taza y agarre las dos tarjetas de crédito, una de mi mama y una mía. Pase mis ojos por las dos. Las puse en el fondo de mi pantalón y me fui de mi casa no sin antes dejar una nota.

Estoy bien, solo saldré un tiempo, no se preocupen por mi y no me busquen.

Su hijo: Jacob

Sin mirar atrás me fui de la segunda cosa que más amaba. He iba a buscar a la primera… creo.

Al llegar al hotel donde se encontraba Bella vi su camioneta. Pregunte en la recepción por la habitación de Isabella Swan. Me dirigí a la habitación número nueve. Bella estaba llorando, se escuchaba desde afuera. Toque tratando de pensar en la sonrisa que iba a poner al ver que su mejor amigo si la apoyaba y dejaba su casa solo para apoyarla. Vaya, ya quería verla.

Se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Jacob?- su mirada era fuego. Estaba ahí parada con una mueca en su rostro y desalineada.

-apoyándote, como siempre Bella.

Una lagrima se desplazo por su mejilla.

-tú no hubieras dicho eso hace 30 minutos- afirmo con afán de cerrar la puerta en mi cara.

Detuve la puerta metiendo mi pie por un estrecho.

-no, yo te apoyo, y perdón si no se ha notado últimamente es que…

Poso una mano en mi mejilla y completo mi oración.

-…es tu madre. Lo sé. Creo que yo haría lo mismo si no viera a mi madre en 5 semanas.- hice una mueca, me miro a los ojos y sonrió- y si tuviera una familia más unida y una madre mas…- bajo la cabeza.

Le tome la mano.

-no te preocupes- le dije y sonreí- ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-al aeropuerto de Phoenix.

Horas de viaje de Forks a Phoenix y de Phoenix a su aeropuerto, Bella no hablo nada sobre su papa. Es me preocupaba, se notaba muy…inexpresiva con todo. Creo que ni aunque la sanguijuela la hubiera consolado ella seguiría infeliz o triste ¿o que el si la podía hacer feliz y yo no? ¿Acaso si cambiáramos de lugares él hubiera sido mejor? ¿Solo porque yo no soy su tipo de monstruo?

-Jacob paga los boletos yo pagare el hotel- dijo Bella y se fue a sentar en las butacas azul marino que había en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunte a la señorita rubia que se encontraba atendiéndome.

Fueron _100 dólares por los dos_*

-perdone, la muchacha viene con usted- pregunto- porque si no viniera con usted me temo que no podría pasar. Con menores de edad somos cuidadosos y no los dejamos ir sin un adulto.

Enarque una ceja.

-¿Cómo si ella no va con un adulto?- pregunte intrigado por lo que acababa de decir.

-si, mire usted es un adulto y por lo visto no es su padre- me examino de arriba abajo.- así que usted tendrá que ir con ella. ¿Es mayor de edad no?

-"Solo tengo 15 y ya parezco tan viejo"- quise pensarlo pero las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-muestre me su credencial de estudiante.

Al examinarla vio que sí, yo tenía 15. Me miro con una mirada que decía "es una broma, no me la trago"

Ahora que veo mis errores… para qué demonios le dije a la encargada de darme los boletos que Bella y yo somos menores de edad. Hubiera dicho "sí, tengo 21 años y bien cumplidos" ha, con chance y me creía. Pero no, tuve que decir la verdad y decir "no, soy un niño de solo 15 y que en pocos días cumplirá 16" si hubiera dicho que era mayor de edad no nos hubieran mandado en el aérea para niños que dejan encargados a las aeromozas y que ven Peter pan en la pantalla. Lo único bueno de esto es que me daban de comer. Pero me trataban como un niño de 8 años.

Bella a mi lado veía la película con demasiada atención. Le mire fijo.

-¿Qué? No tengo nada que hacer y tenia años que no la veía. Además soy amante de los clásicos.- respondió defendiéndose de mi mirada acusadora.- además, Peter Pan me recuerda a ti.

Revise mis orejas, tal vez ya las tenia de duende como Peter Pan.

Empezó a reír.

-me refiero en el modo de ser, necio como nada y pareciéndose a un niño que no deja a su mami.- sonrió pero sin felicidad.

-claro yo soy Peter pan y tu campanita. Sabes así no me disgusta tanto tu comparación ¿quieres ir conmigo a nunca jamás?

Sonrió – claro ¿donde se encuentra, oh niño perdido no tan niño?

-_La segunda a la derecha y directo al amanecer_- le dije y me recosté en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

-pensé que no te gustaba- dijo

-y yo pensé que hacías la comparación solo para quererme ver en hojas-bromee y ella me pego en el hombro.- que golpes chica, creo que tu serias mejor como capitán garfio.

Saco la lengua y se recostó viendo la película otra vez.

-y yo soy el infantil…

Al llegar a california, nos fuimos directo a un restaurante. Tenía hambre y mucha. Las ocho hamburguesas que pedí no me llenaron. Además no valían, eran de tamaño infantil.

California era: Hermoso, soleado, demasiado soleado para mi gusto, yo no tenía ropa de verano y mi camisa de algodón de manga larga me asfixiaba vivo.

30° eran mucho para mí. Bella no se veía tan acalorada, se lo tomaba bien. Ah, por poco se me olvida que ella ha vivido toda su vida en un lugar de clima soleado.

La agarre de la mano, quería que al menos me agarrara la mano, claro después de traerme en contra de mi voluntad solo pedía que fingiéramos ser una pareja, claro todo con tal de no levantar sospechas, todo lo hacía por el bien de nosotros- y por mi propio interés-.

Note que Bella era ahora unos centímetros más baja que yo, unos 4 cm. No mucho pero… yo recuerdo que empecé a crecer cuando estaba pronto a la metamorfosis, no en estos momentos.

Bella me soltó la mano.

-mantén tu distancia- me dijo y se adelanto a cruzar la calle.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

¿Qué, acaso mis manos ya no le parecían igual de confiables que antes? ¿había cambiado demasiado o qué? Tal vez agarro una infección de niñez viendo la película infantil en el avión. Supongo que se le pasara.

Corrí para alcanzarla en el pequeño puesto desmantelado de pizzas y hamburguesas.

-¡Bella! ¡espérame! –grite

Ella pareció algo avergonzada, pero logre alcanzarla.

-¿ya no esperas a tu secuestrado?-bromee

-yo no te hice venir a fuerzas, así que no me reproches nada- se voltio, iba a pedir ya las pizzas pero la jale de la espalda.

-claro, y crees que no hiciste esa rabieta solo para que yo viniera, vamos no naci ayer- le dije con ironía pasando mi mano desde mi cabeza hasta los pies. Para demostrarle que no era un bebe.

-claro, que se ve muy bien que no naciste ayer- su mano se alzo hasta mi cabeza, demostrando la pequeña diferencia de estatura que teníamos- claro es que así es la nuestra relación, tú me haces venir a resolverte tu problema de "loco maniático que cree que le robaron su vida unos vampiros inexistentes" jajá y después que te ayudo tú me dices " no, ya todos está bien no te preocupes, me quedare con mi mami"- resalto la palabra "mami" como si fuera la blasfemia más grande del mundo.

-yo no te hice ayudarme ¡yo no te obligue! Lo hiciste porque me creíste! Porque en el fondo de tu mente sabias que yo tenía razón, que yo te había dicho la verdad- la jale de su brazo y la guie a un callejón oscuro y solitario. Estábamos haciendo un espectáculo de cine. Llamar la atención nunca es bueno.

- ¡tu me hiciste creerte! ¡ tú me hiciste ayudarte! ¡ me hiciste irme de mi casa! ¡hiciste que tuviera una de las peores peleas con mi padre! ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡Todo!- dijo soltándose de mi agarro y soltando mares por los ojos.

¿oyeron eso? El fuerte crujido que acaba de sonar. Les tengo una respuesta al sonido. Mi corazón. Me dolía, me dolía mucho. Punzadas en mi corazón herían mi frágil piel cada vez mas. Puse una mano en mi pecho. Dicen que los hombres no lloran. Bueno me convertí en Peter Pan en ese momento, en un niño. No quería crecer, no quería porque si crecer me impedía llorar e ignorar problemas ¿para que necesitaba crecer?

Bella se fue corriendo a un hotel que curiosamente quedaba al lado del puesto. Corría, aunque con sus pies chuecos parecía que se rompería algún hueso antes de llegar al hotel.

Gente se me quedo viendo, como una obra pública.

-que ven- gruñí y lance una mirada peligrosa. Las largas uñas de mis manos herían la piel de mis palmas. Con los puños cerrados me dirigí al puesto de pizza y hamburguesas. Tenía ganas de pelear, desquitarme con alguien ¿Quién diría que algún día necesitaría de la presencia de un vampiro?

La bolsa que mi mano cargaba llena de alimento ya estaba fría. Me encontraba en la habitación del hotel desde hace mas de 30 minutos. Al llegar y preguntar por la habitación donde se hospedaba Bella esta se encontraba vacía, por lo visto a la niña se le había ocurrido la gran idea de salir sola en una ciudad enorme y llena de peligros sin ayuda de su amigo. Qué gran detalle de su parte no invitarme. Seguí mirando la televisión.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Al fin agarraba un taxi que me llevara de nuevo al hotel, compre mi comida, ni de chiste compartiría alimentos con Jacob, se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, más que eso tal vez.

El taxi era veloz, lo conducía un joven como de 24 años. La lluvia era intensa. Era de esperar, después de un calor infernal la lluvia vendría.

-aquí es- le señale al conductor el humilde hotel donde me hospedaba. Jacob tendría que rentar una habitación después, ni loca me duermo en la misma habitación que el.

Abrí la puertecilla.

-espere- me dijo el conductor- ¿no esperara a que la lluvia cese?

Por la única ventana iluminada Jacob se asomaba con una mirada furiosa ¿Qué, acaso cree que me fui a la disco? Ja le fui a comprar comida y luego sospecha mal.

-no … bueno esperar no me hará nada mal- dije y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Observe como Jacob se quitaba de la ventana y de seguro bajaría hasta la entrada del hotel ¿hará eso con todas las chicas que convence de vampiros inexistentes?

-¿Cuál es tu numero celular?- me pregunto el joven conductor.

-¿para qué lo quiere?

-dámelo- dijo con tono calmado

-ja, no soy una fácil, le sugiero que guarde sus palabras- dije y abrí la puertezuela.

Puso seguro antes de poder abrirla.

-dame el numero, es por tu bien

¿está loco? Nunca daría mi numero celular a nadie.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no había visto la cara del conductor fijamente. Es decir, tal vez si estaba pasable accedería a darle mi número telefónico, claro eso tal vez.

Me sujete de los asientos delanteros con la intención de ver su rosto.

-¿Me darás tu numero?

Dude, que probabilidades habrá de que sea un secuestrador ¿pocas?

-Claro...es

-¡Bella! ¡sal del carro! ¡ahora mismo!- se puso enfrente del carro gritando como un neurótico.

-no sabía que tenias novio- dijo el conductor sin mirarme ni dejar ver su rostro.

-no lo es- abrí la puerta enojada y la cerré aporreándola- ¿Qué crees que haces Jacob? Te van a atropellar idiota

-¿Qué? Tu para que no sales- me pregunto pero seguía parado enfrente del auto.

-yo puedo tardarme el tiempo que se me plazca en el carro. Es mi tiempo no el tuyo. Además le estaba pasando mi número telefónico.

-¿estas babosa? ¡Te puede secuestrar!

El taxi predio el motor e hizo un ruido estruendoso.

-quítate amigo no me dejas pasar- le dijo el taxista.

-¡quítate tu!- le grito Jacob

-si te aplasto no es mi problema- le advirtió el taxista.

- pues solo atropellándome pasaras por aquí ,estúpido

-si lo dices…- y el carro dio reversa y de pura suerte el carro no atropello completamente a Jacob, le aplasto su pie, descargando todo el peso del carro en los pies de Jacob. Después lo tiro hacia un lado con la cajuela, haciéndolo caer.

-hasta la vista idiota- grito el taxista sacando su sombrero del carro en un gesto medio amable.

Corrí inmediatamente hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios pensabas? Te pudo matar.- lo trate de incorporar pero sus pies humanos no le permitían aguantar recargo sobre mí. Aunque casi me tira por su peso no me importo y trate de levantarlo, poco a poco, paso a paso nos dirigimos a la entrada. La recepcionista no se encontraba ahí. En su lugar estaba la dama de llaves, parecía estar limpiando con su uniforme azul claro. Pasamos por al lado del cubículo y Jacob me hizo frenarme.

-disculpe, nos cambiaria de…- respiro profundo, demostrando el dolor que tenía en la pierna- habitación, esta goteando, somos la habitación 165.

La muchacha pareció no apta para dar ese servicio pero agarro unos llaves del fondo de un cajón en el escritorio.

-tengan, la 166- dijo nerviosa mirando a Jacob ¿a caso tenía el payasos en la cara o porque todas lo miran?

-¿no cambiara el nombre en la lista?-dijo apuntando la hoja donde en la habitación 165 decía: Isabella Swan

-no, la recepcionista luego se encargara- dijo y salió corriendo apurada.

Nos encogimos de hombros pero subimos rápidamente a la habitación por medio del elevador.

Omnisciente

La recepcionista llego apuradamente después de abandonar su puesto por una emergencia de mayor importancia: una uña se le rompió. No recordó preguntarle a la dama de llaves por si algún cliente había llegado mientras ella no se encontraba. De ponto una joven alta y como de 22 años, con la tez blanca y cabello castaño llego. Le pidió una habitación. Lo que nadie sabía es que la dama de llaves había confundido las llaves y las llaves de la habitación 165 se encontraban en la de la 166. Agarro la primera llave que diviso y se la ofreció. Minutos después llegaron 3 jóvenes.

"que galanes" pensó la recepcionista.

-¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- pregunto guiñándole el ojo al muchacho de la tez mas pálida.

-buscamos a Isabella Swan- dijo con firmeza.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer tenía cierta apariencia felina en sus ojos y cabello rojo como el fuego. El te tez morena una apariencia de una persona paciente. Y el de en medio, alto, excesivamente pálido y con mirada que quemaba, era el que la atención de la recepcionista gano.

-¿son sus parientes?- pregunto la recepcionista, soltándose el cabello y sacudiéndolo coquetamente.

-no.-contesto James.

-entonces no podre decirles, pero si buscan otra habitación con mucho…

Con un rápido movimiento James mato ala recepcionista, propinándole un golpe en el pecho.

-es tuya Laurent, buscare a nuestra próxima víctima- dijo y por el elevador subió sonriente de al fin encontrar a su presa. Victoria con un fugaz movimiento agarro las llaves y se puso al lado de James.

-la habitación 165, ahí está lo vi en la hoja de habitaciones.

Sonrieron y subieron lentamente por el elevador de metal oxidado.

Isabella Marie Swan

Estábamos cansados, recosté a Jacob en la cama. El esfuerzo fue enorme, ha de pesar una tonelada. Estaba empapado, esto después le hará mal ¿para qué fue a buscarme? No soy una niña que necesite protección, soy más grande que él, yo lo debo de proteger a él, no él a mí. Es decir las edades lo dicen y…

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? –gimió de dolor. Su camiseta blanca sin mangas mojada remarcaba su bien formado abdomen. Le tuve que quitar la camiseta de manga larga, no quería que su resfriado fuera mayor.

Me acerque a él con cuidado.

-eso te pasa por andar de chismoso y tratar de "protegerme"- quite sus piernas de la cama.

Se quejo de nuevo.

-¿me quieres matar?- sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su piel brillaba por el sudor.

-no sería una mala idea- le sonreí.

Me dedico una mueca, su cabello brillaba esa noche con la luz de la luna. Apague la luz y la televisión para que pudiera descansar.

De la nada empezó a respirar agitado, muy rápido, sus latidos estaban locos, demasiados rápidos, algo que no podría controlar una habitación de hotel de 3°. Lo empecé a menear. Me estaba preocupando. El sudor perlaba su frente.

-Jacob, Jacob ¿estas bien?- lo menee, pensando que era solo una broma.

-no lo creo- gimió. Profirió un grito. Empezó a convulsionarse violentamente en la cama. Me sujeto de la mano. Estaba sudando de los nervios ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Su mano apreso a la mía, estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, tanto que las venas de los brazos se le notaban.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué te pasa? Dime, dime- cerré los ojos por el dolor de la mano y por las ganas de tragarme las lagrimas.

-Jacob

Me acerque a su rostro, tenía que ver sus ojos, tal vez una basurita le había entrado, aunque dudaba que una basurita en el ojo te doliera tanto. Me hacer acerque más a su rostro, cerca de la mejilla. Su rostro estaba rojo. Estaba gimiendo del dolor. De sus ojos se escaparon gotas saladas.

-¡Bella!... páralo, me duele…-gimió y sus temblores se volvieron mayores.

-resiste, ya casi… -no sabía que decir, acaricie su rostro con la punta de mis dedos- resiste…- le bese la frente como una madre haría a su hijo. Descendí por su nariz- resiste…- mis lagrimas no permitían que mi voz se escuchara claramente

Empezó a llorar. Temía por su bien ¿Qué haría si lo perdía? ¡no! Tenía que ser fuerte. No quería perderlo como a Edward.

¿Edward?

Jacob empezó a tranquilizarse. Abrí los ojos, mis labios estaban posados en su nariz y permitía que nuestros alientos se fundieran creando un aire caliente.

-resiste… aquí estoy, no te voy a dejar.

La respiración de Jacob empezó a volver a la normalidad, pero respiraba profundo y cada bocada de aire se escuchaba en la habitación, haciendo eco en mi mente.

-mentiras, te iras de nuevo…como la primera vez. Todo se repite…-dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarse.

Negué con la cabeza.

-no, eso no pasara…-mis lagrimas caían sobre su boca.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- me pregunto, su voz sonaba queda.

En un ataca de confusión y desesperación por demostrarle todo lo que sentí…actué sin razón

-así.

Mis manos ascendieron por su pecho desnudo, mi mano se encontraba debajo de su camisa blanca acariciándole su abdomen. Jacob abrió los ojos enseguida, iba a hablar pero con mi dedo índice le selle la boca "ahora no" le dije. Mordí su labio superior. El permanecía con los ojos abiertos. "no te preocupes, no me iré" bese su ojo derecho y después el izquierdo "no te abandonare" mis labios rozaron los suyos. Estaba dudosa de yo iniciar el beso. Su respiración bañaba mi cara, su exquisito aliento caliente me incitaba cada vez más a besarlo. Me recargue mas sobre él, sin querer moví su pie adolorido, lo hizo dar un saltito que junto nuestros labios. Los dos estábamos sorprendidos, el se iba a despegar. No. Inicie el beso tratando primero de que no se fuera de mis manos. Pero después, lo bese porque no quería que se escapara de mis labios. En sujeto mi cara, tratando de detenerme, pero no muy convencido. Pose su mano en mi espalda con la intención de intensificar el beso. Creí escuchar un sonido, un azote de puerta. Pero pensé que todo estaba en mi mente. Jacob por fin me empezó a besar de verdad, era tan irreal, tan mágico, tan feliz, tan vivido… me encime sobre él, y el tratando de evitar llegar a mas se voltio, lo que hizo que los dos rodáramos hasta el suelo, quiso tratar de detenerme pero yo lo sujete de su cabellera aferrándolo a mis labios. El pareció entenderme. Sus labios y los míos se fundían y creaban fuego, ardiente fuego. El empezó a besar mi mentón y descendió por mi cuello, lentamente. Me sujeto de los hombros mientras besaba mi cuello. Se sentí tan bien que trate de suprimir un gemido pero no pude, dejando oír un "aah", empezó a ascender de nuevo y estaba desviándose por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja. Mordió el lóbulo de oreja y junto al oído me dijo.

-es demasiado, hay gritos en la otra habitación- su aliento tan cerca de mi me hizo tiritar.

-no me importa…- dije tratando de repetir el beso.

-¡aaaah! ¡no!- del otro lado de la pared se escucho el terrible lamento. Los dos nos sentamos en el suelo, estábamos cubiertos con la sabana azul deslavado. Trate de agudizar mi oído pero no podía escuchar mas.

-¿Jacob?¿que estará pasando?- le pregunte asustada.

El parecía peor que yo, estaba muy quieto, como en shock.

-no…no lo sé-tartamudeo.

"Ayuda"-gritaron de nuevo.

"no escaparas esta vez"-advirtió una voz de hombre. Algo pareció romperse, algo duro y macizo, como madera. Se escucharon gritos que suplicaban por vivir. Al final cesaron todos y supimos que ya no se necesitaban suplicas de algo que ya había pasado.

-Jacob… ¿Qué hacemos?

El trato de levantarse pero su pie se lo impedía, se cayó con un sonoro golpe. Nos puso los pelos de punta el silencio obtenido en la habitación de al lado. De la mesa de madera que estaba al lado de nosotros la nota blanca y arrugado cayó en medio de nosotros.

_Sigue los pasos:_

_1- 535463_

_**2- no oigas, no salgas, haz como si nada pasara**__._

_3- los caminos largos tiene su recompensa_

_4- no te desvíes de tu camino._

_5- disfrútalo: de mi parte._

El segundo paso llamo nuestra atención. Jacob y yo nos miramos atentamente y del otro lado de la habitación la puerta azotaba.

* * *

**lo se, lo se golpes me merezco por tardar mucho... aay me la pase en este transcurso d mes muy mal, la primera semana fue como un sueño hecho realidad, entrevistas y premios aa see...lo feliz se acabo en la etaa de examenes, matematicas mi perdiccion, tuve q hacer trabjos extras para ver si puedo pasar mm y despues golpes, si en la escuela, no soy d las tipas brabuconas pero soy enojona y ps una tipa me molesto durante todo este mes y pues cuando me harto !pam! golpe, aaaa si pero ella se deskito y muy bien diria ...tiene la mano dura :S mi perro rompio la computadora d mi mama y pues me reducieron el tiempo y no podia escribir a gusto, mas con mi hermanita leyendo escenas no aptas para menores jajaja ok pero al fin actualizano, ese es el puntoo. ¿les gusto? diganme... 0.0 ¿qe tal el apasionado beso? aa trate d hacer lo mejor posible jeje a y si lo d peter pan las desubica jeje lei el libro y ps como es comun me traume jeje**

**_maria-fan :_lo siento chika por no actualizar rapido, problemas en la escuela y ps los 42° no me dejan pensar bien**

**_vampiriville:_ jaja abduccion d marcianos jeje no es mala idea jaja, lo se me odias por tardar pero estabas hice el cap mas largo d mi vida 14 pags xs pero para q me tardo asi q puse mas pags esta vez**

**_kyara.B: _grax por leer :D**

**_malavik: _grax por leer aa si siempre cosas raras jaja estoy acostumbrada a qe opinen eso de mi fic, jeje se me hace agradable jeje bueno espero qe te haya gustado este cap. :D**

**¿QUE HARAN JACOB Y BELLA? ¿SALDRAN DE LA HABITACION? ¿QUE PENSARAN LOS PAPAS DE BELLA Y JAKE SOBRE SU ESCAPADA? ¿HABRA PROBLEMAS CON JAKE Y BELLA? ¿QUE PASARA CON JAMES Y SU AQUELARRE? ¿TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR...? jaja esa ultima no, ya tengo parte del prox cap. me emocione escribiendo :D y la pregunta final...¿MERECE UN REVIEW SUYO MI HISTORIA? **

**hasta el proximo EXTRAÑO CAPITULO **

_JaquelineM._


	17. Lo que hace un dolor de estomago

**Personajes propiedad de **

lo se me mataran, por tardarme una eternidad pero antes lean, despues matenme :)

* * *

Isabela Marie Swan

El y yo no contemplamos mientras los ruidos en la habitación cesaban. Trataba de ni respirar, me daba miedo que alguno de ellos nos escuchara. Los ruidos cesaron con un azote de puerta. Después dos voces diferentes se escucharon.

"¿Crees que alguien haya escuchado?"-una voz femenina.

"no, y si paso los tendríamos que…acabarlos"-dijo con tono amenazador

La bocanada de aire que tome fue sonora. Mire a Jacob preocupada.

"tenemos compañía"-dijo la voz felina.

"tu ocúpate de eso y yo…"

"! James, Victoria, tenemos problemas, nos siguieron ¡"grito una voz diferente

Hubo una breve pausa.

"vámonos, ya matamos a la chica"-dijo la voz masculina.

No se escucho cuando se fueron. Termine de respirar. Mire por la ventana. 3 figuras caminaban lentamente. Dos hombres y una mujer.

Quise retener una exclamación pero no pude. La figura femenina volteo hacia la ventana, me quede congelada. No pudo ver nada por que cuando llego la policía, ellos se esfumaron.

Estaba pálida, en shock. Mire hacia Jacob que yacía tendido en el suelo. Parecía agitado y cansado.

-¿viste eso? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por poco nos matan? Gracias a Dios que los seguían ¿pero, quien? ¿A Que le temería a un…? ¿Vampiro? ¿Es eso? Parece que los personajes fantásticos salieron de sus libros… ¿Qué haremos? –parecía un cotorro, mis propias palabras me confundían a mi misma por la rapidez- pero porque nos perseguirán… espera ¿no eran esos 3 los que nos descubrieron en el bosque…

-besándonos- termino Jacob.

-si-me afirmo- eran ellos, posiblemente solo para acabar con los únicos que han escapado vivos de sus manos… o de sus colmillos.

Mire mis manos y medite… "como podían matar gente así. A sangre fría. Eran monstruos." Me preguntaba cómo pudieron si quiera escoger esa vida, pero algo en el corazón me dijo que, ellos no la habían elegido.

-tenemos que escapar-dijo Jacob rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Pronto los ruidos de las sirenas policiacas se escucharon a mayor volumen. Teníamos que huir, en este mismo momento.

-tengo una idea-dijo Jacob, y agrego- pero es arriesgada- Jacob miro en dirección a la ventana.

-no, no podemos, es muy arriesgado y tu pierna y…mi torpeza y…simplemente no.

Se produjo un sonido sonoro al caer las puertas. Los policías entraron. Mire nerviosa a Jacob que ya se estaba parando, para dirigirse a la ventana. Me miro en señal de que tenía que dirigirme hacia la ventana y escapar. Se empezaron a escuchar los pasos apresurados de los policías. Lo mire de nuevo estaba dudosa.

-Bella apúrate…-musito

Empezaron a abrir las puertas de las habitaciones. Empezaron a forjar la puerta de nuestro cuarto "¿alguien aquí?" preguntaron. Jacob ya estaba con un pie fuera. Abrieron la puerta y yo ya había salido, escuchando solo los gritos de policías. Caminábamos por la orilla de cemento anaranjada que adornaba el hotel. Nadie nos podía ver porque un enorme árbol impedía la vista. Ahora solo nos faltaba esperar a que los policías se fueran e irnos a…un lugar donde pudiéramos estar seguros, claro si podíamos.

Nos metimos en la habitación de una casa. Jacob fue el primero, cayó de rodillas, pero se aguanto y me ayudo a descender a la habitación. La habitación era, por lo visto de una pareja joven, se veía una cama matrimonial con una colcha roja de terciopelo. Por lo visto el dinero no faltaba. Había un enorme closet y un tocador lleno de perfumes caros. Un espejo de cuerpo completo y en un rincón sito una silla donde yacían unas fotos de dos tipos de 22 o 24 años. La habitación blanca era espaciosa.

-mejor que una suite de lujo ¿no crees?

-mejor que pagar 12 dólares- le sonreí.

Yo fui directo al espejo, me observe. Era un asco. Mis cabellos apuntaban cada uno a un punto diferente, estaban opacos y tiesos por el sudor. Mi blusa azul estaba sucia y mi pantalón peor. Mientras yo me estaba evaluando, Jacob estaba revisando el closet.

-Aquí hay ropa para ambos, tal vez no te queden muy amplias, parecen de tu talla.

Nos bañamos, por separado eh, no juntos. Yo fui la primera y después él. Una blusa lila de licra y un pantalón azul claro, junta con unas sandalias lilas fue lo que robe del closet de la muchacha. Tenía buen gusto, pero la blusa era muy pegada para mi gusto. Alise mi pelo con la plancha, agarre unos lentes de sol que estaban en el closet. Hacía calor así que el baño me sentó bien. Jacob entro por la puerta. Casi me caigo de la risa que tenia. Estaba vestido con un smoking blanco, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos bien lustrados y un moñito negro en el cuello. Alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué tengo monos en la cara?

-no, pero como que la época se te paso-me burle.

Me enseño la lengua asemejándose a un niño chiquito. Me evaluó con la mirada.

-por lo visto la esposa de este tipo no viste tan anticuado como él.

-¿Dónde buscaste la ropa? De seguro no buscaste bien. Pareces James Bond en versión diferente.

-dime por favor, que en la versión nueva y mejorada- me guiño el ojo.

-Solo te falta decir "búsquese también en disco y DVD" ¿te han dicho que no eres nada modesto?

-¿para que la modestia? Solo digo la verdad- me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-la modestia es un gesto atrayente- le dije, alzando el dedo como una niña inteligente

-eso solo la gente fea lo dice- me sonrió traviesamente.

Me sonroje rápidamente y baje la mirada con una sonrisa tímida en la boca.

-vamos ya cámbiate y larguémonos de aquí, este lugar me pone de nervios.

Jacob se acerco a mí lentamente. Tratando de provocar un sensación en mí. Una sensación que creo, no me disgustaría sentir.

-es el lugar… ¿o yo?- me pregunto cerca del oído. Poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Me voltee hacia él.

-no hay tiempo para esto.- me dirigí hacia los escalones, dejándolo con una cara estupefacta.

Omnisciente

En la pequeña comisaria de Forks los señores Black y el alguacil Swan, estaban tiesos como palos, esperando noticias de donde se podrían encontrar sus hijos. Charlie se encontraba con la presión baja, tomaba una _coca cola_ para calmar los nervios.

-no hemos recibido noticias nuevas- el otro oficial daba las noticias- se perdieron de nuestra vista al subir al avión ¿seguros que no les había contado nada a ustedes? Son sus padres. Diablos.- el oficial era joven, sin ningún hijo, no sabía que era la carga de tener que cuidar a un hijo, y más a un par de adolescentes descontrolados por las hormonas

-usted no sabe que es cuidar un hijo-dijo la señora Black- que es tenerle la confianza como para salir, sin saber uno mismo que se ira de pinta.

El oficial y su gran arrogancia salieron por la puerta. La señora Black poso su mano sobre el hombro de Charlie.

-todo estará bien- lo consoló

-no, nada está bien. Tengo un presentimiento, ella no es la misma de antes, ella antes...

-ella ya no tiene 5 años, Charlie. Es una mujer ya.

Charlie bajo la mirada.

-creo que… no me había dado cuenta antes de eso…-iba a decir más, a soltar todo lo que quería decirle a su hija, hasta de echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Pero por la puerta entro el oficial, con nuevas noticias.

-hemos localizado donde se hospedaban sus hijos, un pequeño hotel de tercera. Pero el punto es que nos enteramos ya que, en la libreta de la recepcionista estaba el nombre de ambos: Isabella Swan y Jacob Black.

Charlie se paro deprisa.

-¿Cómo que estaba?-pregunto Charlie

El oficial bajo la mirada.

-hubo un asesinato, mataron a la recepcionista y a los residentes de la habitación 165…-el oficial bajo la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes residían ahí?-pregunto Sara Black

-sus hijos.

Isabella Marie Swan.

En el autobús muchos estaban disfrutando de un día soleado. Un día hermoso para todos, excepto para Jacob y yo, que estábamos más que acostumbrados al frio de Forks. Parecíamos helados, nos estábamos derritiendo. Jacob me miro.

-¿no podrían poner el aire acondicionado?

-no creo que exista uno tan gran como para cubrir la ciudad entera.-le respondí.

El se lamento y dio un quejido sonoro.

-Dios, dame lluvia.-rogaba, yo me le quede viento. Sus bermudas blancos y su camiseta con estampados de flores hawaianas le hacían ver de lo más cómico.

-¿Qué miras?

-tu alegre camisa.-le sonreí.

Se miro así mismo.

-sí, bueno. Era lo mejor que había. Pero admítelo, ese smoking no me quedaba nada mal.

-si, como anillo al dedo.

Unas chicas en el asiento opuesto miraban a Jacob minuciosamente. Eran las típicas chicas con sandalias rosas y uñas pintadas. Que siempre tenían de que hablar, si no era de ellas, era de otros. Las dos rubias, bonitas. Me enojaban. Como podían mirarlo. Es solo un chico. Porque lo miran a él. Había 60 millones de gentes habitando este planeta, o más, no sé, porque lo miraban a él ¿Qué no hay otros chicos? Pero… ¿qué es lo que despertaba el interés de esas chicas? Mire a Jacob, buen cuerpo, cabello negro azabache brillante, piel morena, ojos enormes y hermosos… si miraba mejor sus ojos, descubría mil cosas que no pude ver antes: pestañas largas, negras y chinas, ojos negros grandes que desprendían alegría. Era esa clase de ojos que al mirarlos te quedabas cautiva en ellos, y no querías salir, no existía nada más que mirarlos y quedarte esperando en ellos la noche y el día y mas…y esos ojos me estaban viendo.

-bien, primero la ropa y ahora los ojos ¿Qué tengo?

Parpadeé- nada, solo…no los había visto bien- regrese a la tierra, ¿Cómo pude… quedarme embobada con los ojos de alguien? No era así. No que lo recuerde, creo que ni siquiera yo me conozco.

Las miradas de las chicas continuaron, provocándome dolores en el estomago. "tengo la madre de las ideas" pensé y empecé a actuar enseguida con una sonrisa en mis labios. Primero, mire a las chicas y les sonreí maliciosamente. Después empecé a posar una mano sobre los hombros de Jacob.

-ay-me queje- creo que me duele mi estomago.

El rápidamente se voltio hacia a mí, y con preocupación en la cara. Me sujeto la mano con firmeza.

-¿quieres que nos paremos para tomar aire o tal vez ir a un lugar con más fresco?

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas. "el poder de un dolor de estomago" pensé victoriosa. Las chicas gesticularon "zorra". Me sentí…tan bien.

Pero eso no duraría. Jacob se paró de repente y empezó a gritar.

-señor, debemos pararnos, mi amiga se siente mal

Bueno, si me sentía mal, ahora me siento peor. Me puse blanca como el papel y después adquirí el color de un tomate.

Jacob se dirigió hacia el chofer.

-¡vamos, hombre! Para, ve ya está adquiriendo un color rojo por el dolor ¿verdad Bells?

Me le quede mirando, todos en el transporte me estaban mirando.

-di que sientes dolor- me dijo, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

Mire hacia los lados.

-¿aún?-dije y le mire.

Se puso una mano en la cara.

-¿dejara que siga así?

-parece que la niña no tiene nada- le respondió el chofer.

-¡así! Y ¿dónde está el juramento de proteger a los pasajeros que pongan un pie en su camión?

-cierto- dijo el chofer.

-esperaba que me comprendiera- Jacob sonrió al chofer y después a mí.

-¡nunca hice un juramento, hijo!- grito el chofer desde el camión, hasta nosotros que yacíamos en la acera.

Me voltee hacia Jacob.

-bien hecho- le reproche

-te sentías mal ¿no? ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¿Qué me dejaras sufrir en silencio tal vez?

-o tal vez que te dejara que siguieras discutiendo con esas chicas que me miraban.

-no caería tan bajo- fruncí el año

-Bella, no estoy ciego.

-nunca dije que lo fueras. Mejor ya vámonos. Necesitamos ir a ¿Alaska?

El asintió.

-apurémonos.

Omnisciente

-no lo creo, eso es imposible-dijo Charlie mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

-creo que estamos hablando de un tema absurdo, conocemos lo bastante bien a nuestros hijos como para saber que no hicieron eso.- Billy Black se cruzaba de brazos.

El policía rodo los ojos.

Entonces que otra explicación encuentran. La chica de la habitación 165 era, alta, piel blanca y cabello

-mi hijo no es un asesino-atajo Billy

-y ama demasiado a Bella como para hacer semejante acción-dijo Sara

-si.

El oficial rodo los ojos.

-y entonces qué explicación encuentran, una que no sea que Jacob Black el que mato a Isabella Swan

- ¿ya hicieron un examen? Seguros que es mi hija- pregunto Charlie

-no… pero

-nada, tienen que hacerlo para después…

Llego un nuevo policía apurado y con la respiración agitada.

-la muchacha no es la hija del oficial Swan.

-ven- dijo Charlie regocijándose en su alegría. Pero durara poco, porque el oficial tenía otras noticias

-sí, bueno y las ….malas noticias son que a sus hijos los persiguen por… asesinato en 1° grado.- el oficial bajo la mirada

Charlie enarco una ceja.

-ya hicieron algo al respecto ¿verdad?

-si, se les busca por todo el país. Recompensa vivos o muertos.

* * *

_**sobrevivi un verano completo si computadora, wau. no se como resisti. siento por no actualizar en ... wau mucho jaja si eeh... lo se me qieren matar, pero antes les dire ... dejenme terminar el fic. ya falta poco y cada vez todo se va trazando mejor. lo qe amo de una historia es su final, tal vez la historia es buena durante el desarrollo,pero si termina mal, arruina todo :s tengo un final bajo la manga, tal vez dos o 3 caps. mas. todo se resolvera. **_

_**y sin mas, solo esperando sus hermosos reviews :) un review suyo es inspiracion para mi. :)**_

**_hasta el proximo capitulo:_**

_JaquelineM._


End file.
